After The Reapers
by Marioninja1
Summary: Shepard defeated the Reapers, married Miranda, and lived an idyllic life. When it all falls apart, however, what will  the hero do? Language and violence.
1. Prologue

**This Shepard is a male paragon who fell in love with Miranda (no ME1 love interest.)**

**-MN1**

Miranda was shaking, but she didn't know if it was from rage or worry. Shepard wanted to settle down with her on Earth after he defeated the Reapers, and he had taken the time from this final mission to do something Miranda thought was completely insane: Shepard found out where her father lived and _walked inside the mansion!_ Miranda had heard gunshots, but all was silent, and had been for half-an-eternity.

"EDI, vitals." Miranda said, near tears.

"Shepard sustained a wound to the thigh, but he applied omni-gel and is talking with Mr. Lawson-" EDI said in her calm A.I. voice before Miranda freaked out.

"What!? Talking to my father? Is he crazy? Oh god...is he going to be like Niket?" Miranda was frantic, and the tears she had held back were flowing freely. Then, the impossible happened: Shepard limped out with Miranda's father, smiling. Miranda angrily opened the shuttle door and ran towards her father, aiming her pistol at his head.

"Miri, wait!" Shepard said, stopping her from blowing a hole in her father's head by a second.

"We've talked it out, and...I'm sorry, Miranda." Mr. Lawson said. "I've been insane. I don't expect you to forgive me right now, but..." Mr. Lawson tightly hugged Miranda, who jumped at the action. "I'm so sorry, Miri."

Miranda did something that she never would've done if she was in the right mind (then again, Miranda hadn't considered herself in the right mind since she and Shepard had fell in love) and gave her 'father' a hug. Shepard smiled and patted Miranda on the back, then wiped away one of her tears.

"I told you it would be okay." Shepard said.

"And you were right." Miranda half-smiled, one like she had when Shepard convinced her to talk to Oriana (and, Miranda had figured out, one that Shepard loved.)

"I'm an excellent judge of character, Miranda. You'll find my assessments right on the money." Shepard said, quoting Miranda.

Miranda laughed and playfully smacked Shepard's chest. "You ass." Then, she gave Shepard the tightest hug she ever gave anyone. "I love you, Shepard."

"I love you too, Miranda." Shepard said, kissing Miranda's forehead.


	2. Chapter 1

Shepard ran his fingers along Miranda's back, smiling as she woke up, her hair messy and eyes foggy. "I love waking up with you." Shepard chuckled.

Miranda smiled. "We've got a lot to do today, Shepard. Staying in bed is, regretfully, not on our to-do list."

Shepard couldn't help but smile. It was all he could do to not smile around Miranda, but when both of them were naked in bed, it was simply impossible. "The second year after the final Reaper fell, right? Time flies."

"You've got to give a speech at your statue, then smile for a million pictures, then autograph memorabilia, then" Shepard silenced Miranda with a kiss.

"Let's get it started, then?" Shepard said.

"Sooner it's over, sooner we get back home." Miranda said, half-smiling to see what Miranda would do.

"We'll never get anything done if you do that, Miri." Shepard said. A while later, he was dressed in a tuxedo. "So, are we going to that ball tonight?"

"It's in your honor, Shepard. We _have_ to go." Miranda said, walking out of the bathroom in a black dress. Miranda didn't look any different than the day Shepard first met her, though she did smile more. However, Shepard looked different than he did those years ago, though not much: his hair was graying, and he had a scar along his chest from where Reaper debris had cut his stomach open. Shepard still remembered when that had happened...

_"Shepard!" Miranda shouted, running with several medics to the Commander. Shepard's stomach was open, and some of his organs were falling out. "Oh god." Miranda said, in shock. She'd never felt queasy seeing blood, but seeing Shepard's was different. They crudely stitched his stomach open, aiming to do a better job when he was in a normal hospital. When they loaded Shepard up into an ambulance, he said one thing to Miranda:_

_ "I promised you, Miri." Shepard said, drowsy from blood-loss. Then the medics gave him enough chemicals to knock a Thresher Maw out. Miranda knew immediately what he meant: on the SR-2, when they still worked for Cerberus, he had promised he'd survive. A week later, when they wheeled Shepard out of the E.R., the Commander smiling and surrounded by his crew, he gave Miranda one of the most passionate kisses of her life._

"Shepard? Are you listening?" Miranda said.

"Sorry. Zoned out for a second." Shepard said.

"It's okay. Let's go see dad." Miranda said, understanding that, after going through Elysium, the Citadel, and half-a-million other hellholes, Shepard was bound to 'zone-out' one time or another.


	3. Chapter 2

The couple didn't have to go far to see Mr. Lawson, as he had let himself in and was feeding their one-year-old daughter. Their daughter looked like Miranda, but had Shepard's eyes. Shepard had been scared, excited, and amazed when he first found out about their daughter.

_Shepard ran his finger over Miranda's cheek while the crew watched. He'd been in surgery for two days, and a chemical-induced coma for four days. The day he'd spent in bed went pretty much like this: 'When can I see my friends?' 'Soon, sir.' 'Why do you enjoy torturing me?' 'I don't, sir.'_

_ Shepard felt kind of bad about asking the nurse why she enjoyed torturing him, and thought asking her every time he saw her might've been overkill. Maybe._

_ Miranda gently took Shepard's hand and ran it down to her stomach. Shepard looked into her eyes, surprised. Miranda nodded, worried about how Shepard would react (his smile had disappeared, which worried Miranda.) Shepard smiled ear-to-ear, and kissed Miranda again._

_ Many people in the hospital that day said it was amazing seeing the Savior of the Galaxy doing tricks on a wheelchair. The videos are still on the extranet, and are still popular._

"Hey dad." Miranda said, kissing Mr. Lawson in the cheek. Rosaline, Shepard and Miranda's daughter, grabbed onto a little bit of Miranda's hair. Miranda took her from her father, smiling at the cute little girl. "Who's the cutest little girl in the galaxy?" Miranda baby-talked Rosaline.

Shepard stood back, arms crossed and smiling. If you'd have asked him after seeing Miranda shoot Wilson if he'd think Miranda would be a great mother, he'd have said no. But, it turns out, Miranda is a great mother and wife. "Wanna talk to daddy?" Miranda baby-talked Rosaline. Rosaline giggled, and Miranda gave her to Shepard, who kissed his daughter on the head.

"Who's daddy's little girl?" Shepard baby-talked, smiling.

"So, dad, are you going with us?" Miranda asked.

"Of course. I have to pick Oriana up, first. She's coming here from Shepard, a colony she's working on." Mr. Lawson said. "Named after, you-know-who."

"Of course." Miranda said. She'd gotten used to things like that.

"I canceled about eight-hundred meetings to come with you guys. And it was darn-well worth it." Mr. Lawson smiled, careful to watch his language in front of his granddaughter.


	4. Chapter 3

The crews that had worked with Shepard were sitting at one long table, in clear view of the press, who were snapping photos at every available moment. Garrus and Tali sat close together, a loving couple that'd gotten together sometime after the Collectors died. Liara and Joker had also gotten together, and Ashley and Jacob did as well (that particular romance had shocked everyone.) Shepard was standing, answering questions while holding Miranda's hand. Mr. Lawson walked with Rosaline while the meeting was going on, holding the little girl's hand as he guided her through the mostly-empty Presidium.

Mr. Lawson smiled as he picked up Rosaline, noticing features that his daughter had on his granddaughter. Mr. Lawson had black hair mixed with grey, and the same amazing eye-color Miranda had.

"Mr. Lawson." A familiar voice said behind Miranda's father. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough." Mr. Lawson said as he turned around, looking at the Illusive Man's hologram. A human Operative was projecting the hologram from his omni-tool and, Mr. Lawson noticed, had a gun on his hip. "Didn't Shepard take care of you?"

"No. He wasn't able to find me." The Illusive Man said. He was about to light a cigarette, but Mr. Lawson stopped him.

"Are you really going to smoke in front of a kid?" Mr. Lawson asked.

The Illusive Man looked at Rosaline, who was hiding her face in Mr. Lawson's chest. "I might do worse things than smoke in front of her, Mr. Lawson." The Illusive Man spat. "Cerberus is in danger. Funding for our projects has never been so scarce."

"Maybe you should've been more careful about what you asked my son-in-law to do, then." Mr. Lawson said, keeping the tremble out of his voice.

The Illusive Man pointed at Mr. Lawson. "You don't want me as an enemy, Mr. Lawson. I can do much more than send an Operative to talk."

"You think you can kill me and live?" Mr. Lawson asked, looking the Illusive Man in the eye.

The Illusive Man took a step back. "Maybe. I'm ready to take that risk." Mr. Lawson quickly turned as the Operative took the gun from his hip and shot Mr. Lawson several times in the back. Rosaline was screaming as Mr. Lawson fell down. The Operative began to walk away when Mr. Lawson coughed.

"You think I'll die that easy?" Mr. Lawson asked, then rolled onto his back, grunted in pain, and took his hidden gun out, blowing the Operative's head off. Rosaline still had her eyes closed. "It'll be okay." Mr. Lawson said, to both himself and Rosaline, as C-Sec officers ran over to them.


	5. The Bitter Commander

The air was thick with tension in Afterlife. A muscular, famous figure walked through the door, and several turned to see him, then turned just as quickly back to their drinks, women, or both. Commander Shepard was now renowned for his temper.

Shepard wore his best business suit, his skin pale and his eyes full of a determined flame. Mr. Lawson had been killed, and Miranda had blamed him. He was supposed to be the hero that saved everyone, the hero who couldn't die. The Reapers and Collectors were extinct from trying to break Shepard, while Miranda thrived.

Shepard, however, was now dedicating the rest of his life to finding the Illusive Man. He had more underground contacts than the public would admit, and more enemies than ever before. Shepard didn't care, though, and would continue on his path until the Illusive Man was in a shallow grave or behind a thick cell door.

Shepard walked directly to Aria, breezing past anyone who got in his way. Immediately, the guards pointed guns at Shepard. One particularly bold turian put his gun directly up to Shepard's neck.

Shepard immediately used CQC, taking the gun from the guard's hand and knocking the man down. Shepard pointed the gun at the fallen turian's head, his foot on the guard's chest. Even though Shepard had been trained for years, he barely kept his finger from pulling the trigger. Not due to nerves, but from rage.

Shepard chuckled in his head. 'Rage at the galaxy. Just like how Jack was.'

"Calm down, Shepard." Aria said, smiling at the Commander.

Shepard dropped the gun beside the turian, and it went off. While everyone else ducked, Shepard kept walking to Aria's side, and sat beside the Asari.

"Getting rusty?" Aria asked, putting her legs on the Commander's lap. Shepard barely kept himself from pushing her legs off of him. He didn't want to be touched by anyone or anything. What he wanted was the Illusive Man's head.

"I didn't kill anyone." Shepard said.

"You put a hole in the wall."

"I need information on the Illusive Man."

Aria smiled deviously. "I've heard about you and your obsession with that old human. And I _might_ know something about it."

"I need to know it." Shepard said.

"'Need?'"

"I have no reason for living other than to end the Illusive Man's life."

"We both know what happens when you want someone dead, Shepard. Nothing can stop you from killing them. I'm surprised the Illusive Man hasn't put a bullet in his head. So to speak." Aria said.

"What do you want me to do for the information?" Shepard asked.

"I can think of a few things." Aria said. "I need an invincible man to pick something up for me."

"Where, when, and who?"

"I'll have a driver, as soon as you agree, and a Batarian slaver."

The old Shepard would've winced, would've said 'I don't deal with slavers.' This Shepard, this rage-filled beast of a Commander, said "Get your driver. If you don't have this information, though, this floor will be coated in blood. None of it mine. Got it?"

Aria flinched, then said "Don't worry. You know, you're a lot meaner than I remember."

Shepard stood. "Who is the driver?"

A human stepped forward, his knees shaking. "Me."

Shepard looked over him, then said "I'll follow."

The turian guard before stepped forward.

"We still have some business, human," the guard growled.

Shepard's cold eyes looked directly into the turians. Immediately, the turian reached for his gun. In the blink of an eye, however, Shepard had the hidden pistol tucked in the back of his belt out, and shot the turian in the stomach. Turian blood splattered the floor, and the guard fell to his knees.

The turian looked up at Shepard, who still had his gun drawn. Shepard kicked the turian to the ground, and put his foot on the wound, applying pressure.

The turian shouted in pain, then said "Human...Leave..me..be..."

Shepard looked into the turian's pained eyes, and put a gun to his head.

"We still have some business, turian." Shepard said, and then pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter 5

Shepard followed the human.

"My name's Michael." He said, trying to make conversation. He was 5'9, but gained an extra inch from the military-grade armor he had on. He was tan, had short ink-black hair, and had light brown eyes. "I remember when you were on the news all the time. What happened?"

"A murder, a divorce, and a year of anger." Shepard said, fists clenching at the memory.

"Why are you so angry?" Michael asked, not understanding that Shepard wasn't killing him because he didn't know where the location of the slaver was.

"Pilot." Shepard commanded. Shepard was angry not only because of Miranda, but because the government turning his back on him. Usually Anderson would help him then, but Shepard's old friend had turned his back on the Commander, saying 'you can't solve everything, Shepard.' Shepard still remembered exactly what he had thought: 'I know I can't: I can damn well try, though.'

Shepard took his omni-tool out and began flipping through it, finding he had a message from Tali. Shepard almost smiled; thought Tali was one of Shepard's biggest regrets, she was also his biggest reprieve from his inner anger. The message read:

'Dear Shepard,

Keelah, I hope I'm writing this right. The way quarians write letters are simple. And by that I mean we don't write letters on the flotilla. How are you doing? I hope we can talk soon. Garrus wants to go to a firing range with you to show you his record, then beat it. Anyways, you should visit Jay. He misses 'Uncle Shep.'

-Tali.'

Shepard remembered Tali and Garrus' son, John (called Jay by adults.) After naming the child after Shepard, they had made him the child's godfather. Shepard quickly wrote a letter back to Tali, making sure Michael was not reading it. The message read:

'Dear Tali,

The message reads fine. I'll try to visit soon, and can't wait to prove Garrus wrong. I bet my score will be double his. I'm fine, though my scar's been hurting a bit. I wonder if that foreshadows something, and if it's good or bad. Tell Jay and Garrus I said hi.

-'Uncle Shep.'

Shepard just had sent the message when Michael said "We're here. They probably weren't expecting you to come here, though."

Shepard left the small ship, and looked around. Several humans were in cages, all of them on the ground, as if begging for no more pain, though Shepard noted that they barely had the strength to live, much less stand. The slaves averted their eyes, though the occasional fearful glance was casted. All moans for help were cut off when the slaves who knew who Shepard was noticed the aura around him. The same aura was nearly as frightening as the slavers, if not more so.

"Hey, you're Commander Shepard." A slaver said.

"I'm here for Aria." Shepard said, hands at his sides. Shepard's stance said 'try something, and I'll kill you.' "She says you have something for her."

"Right." The slaver said, nudging his partner with his elbow.

"Follow me." The other slaver said.

"Not a chance in hell. Get it, and bring it to me. If it's too heavy, get your friend to help you. If that doesn't work, then I kill both of you and get Michael to help me get it out of here." Shepard said.

"I'll go get it." The other slaver said slowly, and then quickly walked out of the room.

Shepard allowed his eyes to scan the room, and noticed one particular slave. The slave had long brown hair, and amber eyes. Shepard couldn't tell if the slave was a male or a female, and the fact that the cage had both genders didn't help him decide. The slave looked directly at Shepard, her gaze not wavering like the others.

"If you don't look at the slaves, you don't feel sorry for them." Michael said, looking at his feet.

Suddenly, a lyric from an old band, The Rolling Stones, played in Shepard's head: 'I see people turn their heads and quickly turn away.' The song was Paint It Black, a song Shepard had listened to both before and after his, as others viewed it, breakdown. The song, however, took on new meaning after the supposed breakdown.

"Looking away doesn't make it go away," Shepard said. "Who is that slave?"

"It's a slave." The batarian slave said, and hit the cage. "Look at him again and I'll kill you!"

"Hit that cage again and _I'll_ kill _you_." Shepard growled.

The batarian got near Shepard. "What, human?"

The other batarian walked into the room, and Shepard grabbed the slaver near him and took his gun, shooting the other. Then, Shepard kneed the slaver in the stomach, causing him to keel over. Shepard pushed him to the ground and put a single shot into his head, ending his life.

"What the hell was that for!" Michael shouted. Shepard ignored him, bending over and downloading the codes to open the cages off of the slaver's omni-tool.

Shepard stood and asked "What did Aria want from these men?"

Michael took deep, calming breaths and counted to ten, like his mother always told him to do when he was scared or angry. Mostly when he was scared; despite running with criminals, Michael was, as his brother called him when they were kids, 'a bit ole softy.'

Shepard didn't wait for Michael to answer, however, and took the package from the slaver, and read the note on it.

"Do not open." Shepard read, and ripped it open.

"Hey, Aria said not to open that or she'd kill whoever saw it." Michael said, shielding his eyes like the object in the paper was the Ark of the Covenant.

Shepard looked inside the safe, then shut it, releasing an irritated sigh. "I killed two men for this?" Shepard turned to the slave.

"You killed two men for me, apparently." The slave said. The voice wasn't male nor female. "Why?"

"I need no reasons." Shepard said, opening the door. "Get out."

"Are you going to gun me down?"

"If I feel like it, maybe I will. It's better than rotting."

"You said that like you know what it's like to rot in a cell. Then again, those bags under your eyes say that your soul is rotting."

"If I had a soul, I would be trying to save it."

"Everybody has a soul." The slave said.

"Stop talking like that. I can't keep up." Michael complained.

"Haku." The slave said. "My name is Haku. I've been a slave for five years."

"Damn." Shepard muttered.

"Feeling bad?" Michael asked.

"No. Haku is a name for a male and a female." Shepard said. "What are you?"

"A slave in a cage." Haku said. "And I would prefer to get out sooner rather than later."

Shepard opened Haku's cage, then walked in, past the other slaves, and grabbed Haku around the wrist, dragging her out. Then, he shut the door. Haku leaned against the wall, just strong enough to avoid collapsing

"What about the other slaves?" Michael asked.

"I don't care about them." Shepard said, putting his gun in his belt. It was, technically, illegal to have a concealed weapon, but Shepard didn't fancy walking around with a gun on his hip. It made him remember his past, making the hole in his heart hurt that much more.

"You should. If you don't help them, I'll shoot you." Haku said, then put a blood-splattered gun against Shepard's temple.

"You had to chose the one that would put a gun to your head," Michael sighed, then saw the gun on Haku's other hand pointing directly at him. "Aw, crap."

Shepard took his omni-tool out, and then sent a message. "The Alliance will be here soon. I sent it in my name, meaning we have to leave soon if we don't want to be detained, then arrested."

"I won't be arrested." Haku said.

"Maybe not you, but Michael and I will." Shepard said. Haku dropped the gun, and went faint. Shepard caught her (Shepard had began thinking Haku was a girl, against his better judgment.)

"Getting romantic, Shep?" Michael asked.

Shepard frowned, carrying Haku as a newlywed husband carries his wife. "I can get back to Afterlife without you. Nothing is stopping me from kneecapping you and leaving. You'll possibly be convicted of murder, questioned, and possibly put in jail. Any other crimes you've committed will also be brought up."

"Sorry," Michael muttered.

"Pilot the ship. I will nurse him...her." Shepard said.

"Maybe you should, err, peek under the hood and see what-" Michael put his hands up when Shepard glared at him.

"I _will_ make you a corpse." Shepard said, the venom of a cobra coating the words.

"Sorry." Michael squeaked.


	7. Chapter 6

Shepard awoke and stood over Haku, trying to remember why he was so interested in her. She was delicate, though her height suggested she had looked delicate before being enslaved, as she was no taller than 5'6. Shepard put leaned over her, seeing that her vitals were okay when he began pulling away. This was not, however, why he broke her out of the cage. Shepard didn't know why, making the act of saving her the first act he had done without reason in the past year or two.

Haku woke up suddenly, sitting up quickly and accidentally bashing her head against Shepard's.

"Ow." Haku said, rubbing her pained forehead. "Why are you standing over me?"

"I was looking over your vitals." Shepard said, ignoring the pain in his forehead, and pulled a chair beside the bed. Shepard left for a few moments to retrieve a small tube.

"What's that?" Haku asked, scratching her messy brown hair.

"A nutrient-rich paste." Shepard said. "You are suffering from malnutrition."

"How do you know?" Haku asked, then yawned. Shepard waited until she had finished stretching and rubbing the sleep from her eyes before talking.

"Your eyes are brighter than they should be, and you have a dull yellow complexion." Shepard said, remembering the lessons Doctor Chakwas gave him shortly after they both had retired.

"Oh well, look at you, Mr. Smarty-Pants." Haku said.

Shepard put the tube near her mouth, and when Haku put her small lips around the opening, Shepard gently squeezed. Shepard almost smiled, the act of feeding such a small female reminding him of his daughter, Rosaline. Due to Miranda's extensive network of connections, both legal and illegal, Shepard had not seen or conversed with his daughter in years. Shepard had almost completely convinced himself that, should he catch the Illusive Man, everything would be okay.

'It won't, and you know it.' Shepard had thought. But he would never extinguish the feeble light of hope his goal provided within the opaque darkness of his life.

Shepard finished feeding Haku, and she smiled. "Thanks."

Shepard nodded, and asked "Do you know what has happened in the past five years?"

"No idea. I remember partying, because we beat the Reapers. After that, I have no idea."

"You were with us?"

"Yeah. I'm a Soldier." Haku attempted to wipe dirt off of her arm, but failed. Shepard left, and came back with a damp cloth, and wiped the dirt off of her arm, revealing a Systems Alliance tattoo. "Mind wiping my, how did you put it, my 'dull yellow' face off?"

Shepard carefully wiped her cheeks, chin, and, finally, her miniscule nose that was dominated by her large, hazel eyes.

"Thanks." Haku smiled.

"No need to thank me." Shepard said. "I'm sorry I didn't save you sooner."

"Now you're just being ridiculous. You can't be expected to save everybody."

"You'd be surprised. Can you stand?"

Haku stood, and said, playfully hitting Shepard's shoulder "The Alliance builds their soldiers tough, huh?"

Shepard handed Haku clothes. "There's a shower in the back."

"Thanks."

"Once again, I deserve no thanks."

"The Savior of The Galaxy not deserving thanks? Either you destroyed the Galaxy or you hate yourself enough to not deserve thanks."

Shepard shrugged, leaving the room. "I'll be delivering this package to Aria. Don't leave the ship."

"That an order?" Haku asked.

"No. It's good advice." Shepard said, and the door hissed shut behind him with an air of finality.

Haku took a shower, washing five years' worth of grime, sweat, and dirt, and by the time she had left the shower she had trouble convincing herself that she wasn't in heaven and Shepard was her personal, albeit moody angel.

Haku looked at herself in the mirror, and whistled at her scruffy appearance. However, she smiled when she saw the familiar freckles on her nose. Haku put on the simple clothing, tan cargo pants a white shirt, and running shoes, and left the room, finding a small package for her. It wasn't addressed to her, but she was alone in the ship, so she opened the cardboard box, finding an omni-tool.

Immediately after scanning her face, a holographic video played.

"I hope you're feeling better." Shepard said. The video had been recorded recently, and from the copilot seat in the front of the ship, only a few feet from where Haku stood. "I realized you would want to go on the extranet and see what has happened in the past five years of your enslavement. It was not as eventful as the years preceding your enslavement, but that is my opinion."

"Just shut up and let me see what happened." Haku said, rolling her eyes. As if responding, the video shut off. Haku put the omni-tool on her hand, immediately realizing that the technology was several years past her experience. "Great. Now I gotta learn how to use this. Like learning how to use my first omni-tool was easy."

Haku had actually taken a few extracurricular classes during her college years to learn the ins and outs of an omni-tool. Fortunately, the new technology had easier access, and Haku quickly found the extranet account she had searched for.

"Hey sis." Haku smiled.

Shepard walked through the doors of Afterlife, acquiring the same reception as his previous visit.

"Man, everybody's afraid of you." Michael said.

Shepard ignored his companion, though he remembered his missions saving the galaxy because of the way Michael followed him to the left, much like...

Shepard felt his nails digging into his palms as he remembered his ex-wife.

'Are all divorcees this full of rage?' Shepard asked. 'Probably not. Saving the galaxy with your soon-to-be wife tends to bring you closer than the average couple.'

Shepard walked up to Aria, and tossed the small safe at her. She caught it, began opening it.

"Two men died for that, Aria." Shepard said.

Aria retrieved the item in the safe, smiling as she popped the wine bottle open. "Do you have any idea how expensive this wine is? It's older than many Asari. Not to mention the special safe so someone wouldn't break the bottle. It probably cost more than your life."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Shepard said. "Where is the Illusive Man?"

"I know where one of his safe houses could be. There's no guarantee he's there."

"You said you knew where he was!" Shepard said, taking a furious step forward. Immediately the guards pointed their pistols at him, all too glad to be the man to kill the invincible Shepard.

"I said I _might_ know where he was. That means I _might not_ know where he is."Aria said. "It's your language, human; you should know the definition of might. Asari is much more precise, in my opinion."

Shepard clenched his teeth, shrugging a few guards off. "Where the hell is the safe house?"

"Somewhere you probably want to forget." Aria said. "What was that place called...Dawn, was it?"

Shepard frowned. "Horizon. That bastard is toying with me."

"Yep." Aria said.

"So, am I staying with you?" Michael asked Aria.

"No. Go with Shepard. You'll either die or get some experience. Win-win." Aria said, sipping her ancient wine.

"For who?" Michael asked exasperatedly.

"Her, of course." Shepard said.

On the ship, however, things had taken a much more lighthearted tone. Haku was curled up as a contented cat would be, watching a movie she had wanted to see, though missed due to being kidnapped: Blasto.

Haku watched intently as Blasto shot through the last scene and, of course, got the asari girl. A few moments later, Haku left the ship, and bumped directly into the wrong people, putting herself in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Those people she had bumped into were a turian who was very anti-human and a violent krogan who was having a bad day.


	8. Chapter 7

"Can't believe I'm stuck with you." Michael muttered, then heard the sound of a fight, a sound he knew well from his life on Omega. "Dude, wanna watch the fight?"

"No. I have to find the Illusive Man." Shepard said, and pushed through the circle of watchers. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Shepard!" Haku said, right before being cut off.

A few moments earlier, the turian had pinned Haku to the ground, her stomach on the floor, when she had seen Shepard's shoes. At that point, the determination that had been inside of her and got her through many, many occasions, such as when she was failing High School, fought the Reapers, and was enslaved rose to the surface. Using what was left of her energy, she shouted "Shepard!"

Shepard immediately burst through the crowd much like a beast.

"You don't want any of this, human." The krogan said.

"Shut up, you damn reptile." Shepard said, purposely angering the krogan. The krogan charged at Shepard and, using the same tactic he had when sparring with Grunt, Shepard jumped to the side much like a human would have several hundred years in the past to dodge a bull. Shepard had dodged so that he could tackle the turian, and the alien and the Commander smashed to the ground, Shepard on top.

"What the hell?" The turian asked when, suddenly, a flurry of punches knocked him unconscious. These punches busted Shepard's knuckles open, not that he noticed. Shepard jumped up, and the krogan immediately hit him in the face. Shepard went with the punch as he had been taught, minimizing damage to a busted lip with no broken bones.

Shepard kicked in the fork of the krogan's legs, immobilizing the krogan for a few moments until the adrenaline took whatever pain the krogan felt away. When the krogan was on the ground Shepard took a knife out and held it over a spot Zaeed had taught him years ago.

"You get up," Shepard said, "the crest comes off. Then I pull your brains out with my bare hands."

"Do you know what clan I'm in?" The krogan asked. "Urdnot. We'll kill you."

"I'm Commander Shepard. I know Wrex. He wouldn't let a weakling like you in his clan." Shepard said, immediately perceiving the lie.

After a few tense moments, the krogan said "I won't move, human."

"Smart." Shepard said, and stood, limping over to the turian. He straddled the turian and took a gun out. "See this? This is a hand cannon, and is capable of ending your life right now. But the gun isn't what you should worry about. It's the man with the finger on the trigger. That man is me. You shouldn't worry, though. Think good thoughts. Why? Because those happy thoughts will be your last thoughts before your die. Of course, most humans would let you go. But I'm not most humans."

Shepard put the gun up to the turian's neck when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Shep...Don't." Haku said, having crawled over to where the Commander was.

Shepard looked over her, and turned back to the turian.

"If not for this human, you'd be dead right now. You attacked Haku, a human who was enslaved by batarians. She had malnutrition, and can still barely stand. Why did you attack her?" Shepard asked.

"She bumped into me." The turian said, his mouth's movements restrained by the barrel of the gun.

"A woman who can barely stand bumped into you?" Shepard chuckled darkly, sending shivers down the horrified, yet entranced crowd. "Does that make the turians look good? Or does it make them look like no-good scum?"

"No-goo...No-good...The second one." The turian said, feeling sick. This was due, however, to his own rash actions, not the fact his life was in more danger than ever before. He was convinced that he was scum, not humans.

"Right." Shepard said, and stood. "You owe your life to this girl. Say thank you."

"Thank you." The turian said.

Shepard helped Haku to her feet. "Good. Don't forget that." Shepard said, and got into the ship. Once the group of three left for Horizon, Shepard took a medical kit out and began to look Haku over.

"I'm fine." Haku said. "They actually sucked at fighting. I mean, the krogan didn't even do anything yet."

Shepard nodded, and began to apply medi-gel onto his wounds. Then, he took several pills.

"You need pills for a busted lip?" Haku asked.

"For my stomach." Shepard said. "My intestines were severely damaged by Reaper debris."

"Lucky to be alive?"

"I don't consider myself lucky."

"Why not?"

"You can't tell?" Michael asked. "Shepard's just a giant ball of anger and depression that got human-shaped."

"No wonder Aria left you with me." Shepard said, taking his jacket and shirt off and checking over his scar, making sure he wasn't bleeding. Haku blushed when she saw his well-toned upper-body, but neither Michael nor Shepard noticed.

"Ouch. I really liked it by Aria's side. She was hot." Michael said.

"I'll be sure to inform her."

"No, don't! I was kidding! We're all friends here, right?"

Haku felt the heat leave her cheeks, and decided it was now safe to join in the conversation.

"So, where are we going?" Haku asked.

"Horizon. Aria said the Illusive Man had a station in the planet's orbit." Shepard said, looking over Haku's face. He noticed the adorable freckles on her nose, and how clear her hazel eyes were now that she wasn't knocking at death's door.

"Did I just think of Haku as 'adorable'?" Shepard wondered.

"Can we stop by the Citadel?" Haku asked.

"No. No stops until we reach that space station." Shepard said. "The longer we wait the higher the chance the Illusive Man leaves."

"Why?" Haku asked.

"I believe Aria will contact the Illusive Man and inform him we are coming for him. He will clear out, but will back up all of the experiments he has within the station. If we get there before he packs up all of the experiments, at the very least there will be some Cerberus workers who know he's there." Shepard said.

"I didn't think that far ahead." Michael admitted.

"Of course you didn't, Mike." Haku said. "You're not exactly the brightest star in the galaxy."

While Michael and Haku shot insults back and forth, Shepard flashed back to an argument with Miranda, when she had used that exact same line. There had been a smashed lamp, and Shepard had been standing like a stone statue in a cemetery, saying nothing, as Miranda packed her bag, shouting insults.

Shepard clenched his fists too hard, and the nails cut through his palms.

"Uh, Shep?" Haku asked, holding Shepard's closed hand. "You're bleeding."

Shepard opened his fist and saw the four lines of blood. "Hm."

"Are you okay?" Haku asked.

"I think it's been established Shepard's not okay." Michael said.


	9. Chapter 8

Shepard looked grimly at himself in the mirror. He rarely shaved, his hair was almost completely gray, and his eyes bore a fire able to burn any world to a crisp. Shepard hadn't been in a battlefield for years, believing that that world was now behind him. Yet he was about to rush in with a brand-new team again, many years older.

'It hasn't been that many years. You've just aged faster due to stress.' Shepard reminded himself. Shepard turned away from the mirror, then looked at the new armor he had. It was opaque black, stealing all light and giving none back. 'This armor is like me.' Shepard thought, putting it on slowly, his experienced hands automatically putting the armor on like he was years younger on the Normandy. 'It steals and gives nothing back. That is why I purchased the armor in this color.'

Shepard walked out and took several guns, thinking 'They will know me by the corpses, blood, and wrecked lives I leave in my wake.' Shepard thought, rubbing the black bags under his eyes. 'Is that how I want to be remembered? No, but if I kill the Illusive Man, I will die knowing I did what I set out to do. No, it isn't right. No, it's not legal. But I don't care anymore.'

Shepard's omni-tool beeped, and he looked at it, reading the sender's name: 'Miranda Lawson.'

Shepard thought about it for a moment, then opened the hologram.

"Hello John." Miranda said. She didn't look like she had aged a day while Shepard now looked fifty, while his body was healthier than some thirty-year-olds.

"Shepard." Shepard said, his voice raspy and deep, like normal.

"Aren't we on a first-name basis?" Miranda asked.

"No we're not, Lawson." Shepard said, seeing the pained look on Miranda's face.

"It's been years, J- Shepard." Miranda said. "You should get over it. I have...mostly."

"I haven't seen our daughter in years." Shepard said.

"I don't trust you enough to let you near my daughter."

"You said 'my daughter.' She's not _your_ daughter. She's _our_ daughter." Shepard said, resisting saying 'not that you would know anything about being born.' Shepard still had some love for Miranda, deep down. He surely couldn't hate her completely. Could he?

"Sorry, I don't trust you around _our_ daughter." Miranda said. "Shepard, it says on the news you killed two batarians."

"Self-defense. If you don't believe me, search for an Alliance Marine named Haku. Late twenties to early thirties. Brown hair, hazel eyes, freckles on her nose. Was kidnapped five years ago, after the Reapers were destroyed." Shepard said, going over Haku's face in his mind. It wasn't hard; her face was becoming a permanent fixture in his head.

"What are you talking about, Shepard?" Miranda asked, worrying about her ex-husband. She knew Shepard was in a dark time, but seeing him shocked her like she was in an electric chair.

"I saved her. The batarians were going to kill her, and I saved her life." Shepard said. "Search her name up in the extranet."

"Don't hang up." Miranda said, and the screen went black for a few moments. Shepard waited, annoyed. A few minutes later Miranda's face filled the screen again. "That's really a Marine, Shepard. Is this a joke? Liara said that you were searching for the Illusive Man, like she did."

"But she quit." Shepard said. "I won't. Haku!"

Haku walked through the door happily. "You're more of a girl than me, Mike!"

"Nuh-uh!" Michael shouted, and began a comeback when the door hissed shut, cutting him off.

"This," Shepard said, rudely putting Haku in front of the screen. "Is Haku."

"Hi." Haku smiled, waving. "I'm, well, Haku. Who're you?"

"Miranda Lawson." Miranda said, a bit confused at what was happening. "John."

"Shepard!" Shepard said angrily.

"Shepard." Miranda said. "You need to quit this."

"What do you care?" Shepard asked, moving the screen to his face once more. Haku stayed in the room, wanting to know how this would end.

"I care about you, Shepard...John. You may think I'm heartless, that I left you a broken-hearted man, but I'm not heartless, and I'm sorry I left you."

"You had me put into a hospital, damn it! You falsified documents, making it seem like I was unstable!"

"I got you out, though."

"No, you didn't! Liara's contacts you did! You were to goddamn busy stealing my daughter from me!" Shepard growled, slamming his fist on a table.

"I didn't steal her, I saved her!" Miranda said, and the anger on Shepard's face fell apart not unlike a mirror that had been smashed. The sound in the room came to an abrupt stop, and Haku realized that this ending wouldn't be pretty, nor would she truly want to stay in the room anymore.

"You said the same thing about Oriana." Shepard said, his face dark.

"Shepard, I didn't mean that." Miranda said, appalled at her own words.

"Your father treated your sister and you like property. He was making you his dynasty. Your father sickened you. I helped you. I repaired the rotten bonds that were severed. I see now I should've been worrying about the bonds between us." Shepard said.

"Shepard, don't you _dare_-" Miranda began.

"Go to hell." Shepard said, and turned off the omni-tool. Then, without a word, opened the door. "That," Shepard said, looking at Haku, "is what happened to my life in the five years you were enslaved."

Haku began unsurely, stopped, then walked toward Shepard. She gingerly hugged him, then tightened the hug.

"I'm sorry." Haku said.

"It's not your fault. It's-" Shepard began.

"It's not yours, either. From what I've heard, Miranda overreacted. Shep, after this ends, will you quit this lifestyle and go back to normal?"

"I doubt there's a turning point. If there is, however, I passed it."

"Then I'll help you back to it."

Haku began to walk off when she heard Shepard mutter two words that made her nearly cry:

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 9

"So," Michael said as Shepard and Haku left the ship, armed to the teeth. "What's the plan?"

Shepard walked to a flimsy shutter made to hold off attackers while the alarm sounded, slapping a circular object on it. "Kill or be killed." Shepard said, taking a few steps back. He shot an alarm, the red lights annoying him.

"You haven't made any better plans?" Haku asked.

"I haven't made _any_ plans." Shepard said, and closed his eyes. Then, he activated the explosives. The shutter exploded, and Shepard charged forward.

The room consisted of cover that, while working for both sides, wouldn't help the attackers, a sniper on a bridge extending from one side to the next positioned perfectly. The Cerberus Operatives, however, hadn't been expecting an explosion, and had flinched.

Shepard ran through the still-burning metal, and with several shots from his assault rifle the sniper fell, his bones cracking on the hard floor.

"Cover!" Shepard said, and his ragtag team ran to cover, sliding behind the steel boxes. Haku was a little out-of-practice, but still kept up with Michael.

'Is that a compliment to her or an insult to me?' Michael wondered, then came back to reality when a bullet clipped his shields.

"Down!" Haku said, pulling him behind the crates. "Don't be stupid!"

"Harder said than done." Michael said, finding Haku a bit scary.

Shepard took a deep breath, then jumped from cover, the adrenaline allowing him to move quickly. He took the other two soldiers out, then scanned the room. But Shepard missed a human, and took five quick shots before Haku killed the Operative.

Shepard fell to his knees, the bells finally fading from his ears in the explosion. 'They can fix hearing now, right?' Shepard wondered, standing and feeling fire on his back. 'That would be the gunshot.'

"Keep going." Shepard grunted to himself.

"Shep, you're bleeding a lot!" Haku said.

"Keep going." Shepard repeated, cold eyes on his team. "Search everywhere. Any files go straight to the ship." Shepard took another step forward when he heard a single beep. His mind flashed through his time working with Cerberus, and he remembered something. "Out!" Shepard yelled, pushing the team forward. "Get out!"

Cerberus, Shepard remembered, blew up their space stations. And Aria couldn't be trusted, meaning that Illusive Man might have 'found out' their destination and that beep probably wasn't anything good.

Shepard jumped in the pilot seat, causing the cheap ship to go faster than it was accustomed to.

"Shep, what the hell-" Michael began, but noted how angry and tense Shepard was, and decided silence would benefit his life span.

Seconds later the station exploded, rocking the ship.

"Damn it!" Shepard roared, moving from the captain's chair and letting Michael take the reins of the ship once more.

"What just happened?" Haku asked.

Shepard calmed himself down by thinking of things he would do to the Illusive Man and said "Remote explosive. I heard the activation process beginning. It takes a while to ready the amount of explosives needed for destruction for that large of a station." Shepard put his head in his hands, sitting in a lounge chair where the crew ate. Or, rather, the others ate. Shepard was not seen eating, too busy doing research, or keeping up with his other contacts. "Always one step ahead."

"Maybe we need to go on a vacation." Haku suggested. "The Citadel's nice this time of year."

"The Citadel never changes." Michael noted dryly.

Haku socked him in the arm. "How 'bout it, Shep?"

"I have nothing else to go on." Shepard said.

'I guess that's the closest to a 'yes' I'll get.' Haku thought, but kept up a 'It'll-all-be-okay' smile.

"To the Citadel." Haku said.

"Yes ma'am." Michael said, and Shepard remembered a moment with Joker aboard the Normandy.

_"You're not really with the Ice Queen, are you? I mean, I'd go after Tali, myself. You can't _see_ her emotions but you know they're there." Joker said._

_ "You could've at least waited until I said 'hi'," Shepard said, smiling._

_ "Well, beating around the bush isn't one of my strong points, Shep." Joker said._

_ "I know." Shepard said. "But you should at least see who's behind me."_

_ "Did you say I was an 'Ice Queen'?" Miranda asked, her beauty seemingly lighting the cockpit. Or maybe that was her anger._

_ "No ma'am." Joker said, sitting up straight and looking all-business._

_ "Good." Miranda said._

_ As soon as Joker and Shepard couldn't hear Miranda's heels, they broke out laughing._

"Are you crying?" Michael asked.

Shepard moved his hands, looking at Michael. If anything, Shepard looked angrier than before.

"Just the lighting." Haku said, not wanting her first friend- other than Shepard -in years to die.

"The lighting." Michael agreed.


	11. Chapter 10

Shepard wore his suit and reflective sunglasses, flanked by Michael- wearing a t-shirt that advertised for an old human band -and Haku, wearing her gender-neutral clothing in the form of baggy jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Hey, I just realized, we look like some messed-up family." Michael chuckled. "Shepard's that dad while Haku's my sister, and I'm the son."

"I don't want to hear about families." Shepard said, getting scanned by the machine.

"Shepard." The turian said, his mandibles in the form of a turian smile. "It's been a while."

Shepard walked by, turning and crossing his arms as Haku walked through.

"Private Haku," The turian said. "We've had a report you were kidnapped."

"Enslaved, actually." Haku said matter-of-factly. "Shepard saved me, so you can take down all of that 'kidnapped' stuff."

"Alright," The turian nodded.

Michael stepped through, and the turian said "Michael. You do know human chocolate melts, right?"

Michael took a bag of candies out of his pocket. "M & M's don't melt, dude."

"Like it matters to a turian." The turian muttered. "You can go through."

"Why didn't he know I'm a criminal?" Michael whispered, sounding a bit hurt.

"Maybe you're too small-time." Haku giggled.

"Small-time? I'm with Aria!" Michael said, looking down at the floor.

"You're with Shepard now. He's bigger than Aria." Haku said, and Michael laughed. "What?"

"'He's bigger than Aria?' Bow-chika-bow-wow."

"What? Is that some extranet meme or something?"

Michael sighed. "I forgot how much you missed in those five years. If you hadn't been watching Blasto you'd know a bit more about the Citadel. Like this."

The door opened, and Haku gasped, having trouble taking in how much the Citadel had changed.

"Yes, the change extends past the new security. A lot of the Citadel was damaged during Saren's attack." Shepard said. "Both humans and aliens built it bigger and better."

"Saren...?" Haku asked.

Michael put his palm to his face. "You watched Blasto and?"

"A couple Krogan anime episodes." Haku admitted.

"Shep, how are you going to tell her what happened?" Michael said. "Because you, as the Commander and living legend, should inform your crew."

Shepard gestured for the two to follow him and walked to a theater, styled like an old human theater. Shepard rapped on the glass of a movie poster. "This is a biography of what happened. It will be very fictionalized, but I don't have the patience to tell you what happened first-hand."

"The sequel's coming out soon." Michael said, then "Can we got popcorn? And soda? And some candy?"

Shepard sighed, then got three tickets for his biography. To his shame, he broke down and bought Michael popcorn, soda, and candy. Haku, though, shared popcorn with Shepard. Michael acted differently as Shepard expected once the movie started, not talking once the movie started. Before, though, he made plenty of jokes.

Once the movie was over, Shepard, Haku, and Michael left the theater to go to Shepard's Ward condo. It had three beds, which surprised Michael. In the elevator to the Wards, Michael couldn't hold back his question anymore.

"Did you go forward in time, see that we would adventure with you, then come back and buy a condo with three beds?" Michael asked.

"If I went to this time in the past, I wouldn't have the will to live and the Reapers would've succeeded." Shepard said, then answered Michael's question. "No. Though the condo does have three beds, I purchased the condo because it was the only one open at the time with a spectacular view."

"Never thought of you as a 'spectacular view' guy." Haku said, leaning on the elevator wall.

"I still like art, though I don't have much time for it." Shepard said.

"Man, these elevators take _for-ever!"_ Michael complained, extending the word 'forever.'

"The majority agrees with you." Shepard said. "I, personally, didn't mind. I always listened to music during the elevator rides."

"The muzak?" Haku asked.

"No. Music as in 'The Faunts,' 'The Killers,' or other musicians." Shepard said. "I was notorious in the Alliance for carrying an MP3 player."

Michael and Haku laughed.

"That's priceless, Shepard!" Haku smiled.

Finally, the elevator opened and Shepard walked out. Several minutes later, they were inside of his condo. It was completely clean, looking very much like what you would expect an artist or a writer to live in.

"Whoa." Michael said, looking around the room. "I was expecting a shithole."

"I'm Commander Shepard." Shepard said, allowing himself emotion. "Would I live in a shithole."

Michael fixed his vision on a large television on the wall. "I love you, big T.V." Michael muttered.

"Are you drooling?" Haku asked.

"Yes."

"Eww."

"You don't understand my love."

"You should move the T.V." Haku said.

"I should." Shepard agreed.

"No!" Michael squealed, jumping on the couch and grabbing the remote, cradling it to his chest. "My precious..." Michael rasped.

Shepard and Haku stared at him.

Michael sat up and turned the television on. "Do you have pay-per-view?"

"Not for what you want to watch." Shepard growled.

"We're all men here!" Michael said, not disguising the fact he looked at Haku.

Haku sat next to Michael, shrugging. "Look at whatever you want. I don't care."

Michael's jaw dropped, then he looked at Shepard, mouthing 'lesbian.'

"Bisexual, actually." Haku said, not looking away from the screen.


	12. Chapter 11

Shepard awoke on the couch, a happy cartoon playing on the television. Haku held Shepard in a hug, as a child would hug a teddy bear, and Michael had somehow gotten into the floor, and was in a fetal-position, remote still in his hands.

Shepard stood, taking Haku off of him, and attempted taking the remote from Michael. Michael subconsciously jerked it away. Shepard frowned and stepped on Michael's wrist, then ripped the remote from his hand. Shepard then turned the television off, putting the remote in his pocket.

'My crew _will not_ spend all day watching television,' Shepard thought, and walked over to the refrigerator. Shepard didn't even put his hand on the handle when he remembered that it would be empty, as he cleaned it out the day he left. 'Nearly a month ago.' Shepard remembered. His omni-tool beeped, and Shepard looked at it. It read:

'Messages from Tali (1)  
Messages from Garrus (1)  
Messages from Lawson (2)  
Messages from Anderson (1)'

And the list went on. Every member of his crew (Thane and Mordin passed on due to sickness and old age, respectfully) had sent him a message. Shepard immediately read the ones he knew wouldn't be angry, meaning Tali and Garrus'. Tali's read:

'Dear Shepard,

Garrus says you came through C-Sec today. Why didn't you sent me a message, you forgetful bosh'tet? I'm not mad, though. You've had a rough life, even before...you-know-what. Come and visit me when you have the time, though, alright?

Sincerely, Tali.'

Shepard smiled, and quickly typed a message. It read:

'Dear Tali,

Sorry I didn't send a message. I didn't expect to visit the Citadel so soon. Garrus probably didn't mention the two humans I had in tow, and, Miranda being Miranda, she probably didn't tell you about Haku, so I'll tell you about my new team. Michael's a pilot and T.V. junkie, while Haku is a soldier, and fairly mysterious. Mysterious as in 'I-don't-know-her-gender' mysterious. I consider Haku a she, though, as to not give myself a head-ache wondering about it all day. On another note, can I visit today? I'll bring Michael and Haku, though; Michael might get himself killed, and Haku might start a fight again.

Sincerely, Shepard.'

Shepard sent the message, and read Garrus'. It read:

'Shepard! It's been a long time, Shep. I told Tali you came into the Citadel, though you probably know that because you read her message before anyone else's message. Don't worry, I know you trust her a lot; she helped you out a lot back when life was rough for you. You're life is still rough, from what I hear, but you're still helping people. That human that was with you was enslaved (official story is she was kidnapped, but that's a cover-up. Can't believe the government still covers stuff like that up) was in that station where those batarians were killed, right? Don't worry about me going all C-Sec cop on you; when we're talking (messaging, whatever) it's all confidential.

-Garrus.'

Shepard replied:

'Yeah, I did kill those batarians, but they were going to attack Haku. That guy, Michael, and Haku are my new team of ragtag adventurers. I'll be coming over to visit if Tali gives me the go ahead. Until then I'll be resting and getting to know the team.

-Sincerely, Shepard.'

Shepard sent the message, and Haku walked into the room, her hair messy. She was scratching her head, yawning.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"We'll order out once Michael wakes up." Shepard said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Up." Haku said.

"Hm?" Shepard asked.

"We need to change the bandages on your bullet wound." Haku said.

"I'll be fine. I took several bullets during my time in the Alliance." Shepard said.

"But you weren't a fifty-year-old divorcee with more stress than the average politician who's being forced into action that will effect several lives." Haku said.

"That's a specific metaphor." Shepard said, standing and taking his jacket off, then his shirt.

"Oh jeez." Haku muttered, blushing again.

Shepard wondered why she said that, but ignored it. If a bullet wound was infected, it wouldn't matter: it wouldn't stop him.

Haku slowly began taking the bandages off, trying not to hurt Shepard. "So, were you really that charismatic back in the day?"

"Stop talking to me like I'm old." Shepard said. "I'm around forty."

"But your gray hair screams 'I'm old!' You'll never get a woman with hair like that, Shep." Haku said.

"I don't care about dating. I have a singular goal in life."

"And that's not healthy, Shep."

"Neither is getting shot."

"Which is your fault."

"Maybe so, but I'll get shot again before this is over." Shepard said.

"Let's hope not more than necessary." Haku said, putting bandages on Shepard. "It's not infected, and healing relatively quick. Tell me, Shep, why don't you let the Illusive Man go?"

"I'm a stubborn old bosh'tet." Shepard said. "I don't forget a favor, and I don't stop until something is done. We're going to see one of my old friends later today."

"You have friends?" Michael asked, walking into the room. "Where's my remote?"

"Yes, I have friends, and _my_ remote is in _my_ pocket." Shepard said. "We're ordering breakfast. What do you want?"

"A burrito." Michael said, sitting down at the table. "With, like, rice and stuff."

Shepard looked at him, eyebrow raised. "Out of anywhere in the Citadel, no matter how expensive, you want Mexican food?"

"Yeah. Just 'cause you're rich doesn't mean I want fancy food." Michael said.

"I want steak and eggs, like a normal human being would eat." Haku said.

"As part asari, I find that offensive." Michael said.

"You can't be 'part asari' and male." Haku said.

"I've only had asari girlfriends, so I think, by now, I'm at least part asari." Michael said. "Bisexual chicks are hot, right, Haku?"

"Yep." Haku answered.

Shepard kicked Michael's chair over, and Michael slammed onto the floor.

"I'm beginning to think you like Haku more." Michael said, still laying on the floor.


	13. Chapter 12

Shepard ate his eggs and steak, ignoring Michael's jokes about him and Haku.

"So, who's your friend we're going to see?" Haku asked.

"Tali. She's Garrus' wife." Shepard said. "She's been the closest person to me in years."

"I thought I was!" Michael said, pretending to cry.

"I've known you for nearly a month, and I still don't know your last name." Haku said. "We only know that you like making jokes and burritos."

"That's pretty much my whole personality." Michael shrugged.

"You sure there's not a soft side under that. You know, like you make joke to hide your soft, caring center because your older brother made fun of you?" Haku asked.

"I shot at my older brother last time we met." Michael said, not getting the point of Haku's statement. "Worst. Family. Reunion. Ever."

Haku looked, bewildered, at Michael. "You...I don't want to know." Haku sighed, waving her hand as if waving questions away.

"Anyways," Shepard said. "I'm bringing you two along because I don't trust you alone-" Shepard said, looking at Michael-"and you..." Shepard paused. He had no viable reason. "You need to see people." Shepard said, and Michael laughed.

"You just want to be around her." Michael said.

"Finish eating, Michael. This may be your last meal." Shepard growled.

After finishing breakfast, they all took showers and changed. Michael wore a 'Bad Religion' t-shirt, jeans, and black shoes.

"You look like a teenage punk-rocker." Haku said.

"I _am_ a teenage punk-rocker!" Michael said.

Haku wore baggy jeans, a white shirt, like yesterday.

"Did you even change?" Michael asked.

"I was enslaved for five years!" Haku said. "You only gave me three different pairs of the same kind of clothes!"

"Well, if _someone_ wasn't androgynous we'd have gotten you more!" Michael said.

Shepard wore a suit, and his team looked at him.

"Do you own anything _other_ than suits?" Michael asked.

"You don't have anything less, I don't know, aging Bond?" Haku asked.

"'Bond'?" Shepard quoted, not getting the reference. "If it pleases you, I'll change."

"Yes, if it _pleases_ you, Haku. I bet Shep wants to-" Michael was suddenly slammed against the wall, Shepard holding him by the neck. "Sorry." Michael squeaked, and Shepard let go. Shepard retreated to his room, and came back wearing jeans, a grey shirt, and running shoes.

"You look...a bit scary." Haku admitted. Shepard's muscles were visible through the cloth, and numerous scars on his arms were revealed.

Shepard rubbed his eyelids with his index finger and thumb, sighing. "That's why I wear a suit."

"Can we just go? I, personally, think Shepard balances us out." Michael said. "While we're normal, he's nuts. When we look like average people, he looks like a war-torn, bitter war vet with nothing to lose."

"We need to get groceries after visiting my friends." Shepard said, ignoring Michael. Then, he went to the door, opening it for Haku.

"You think I'm a girl?" Haku asked.

Shepard nodded.

"Bet it's nice for Shep to notice your existence." Michael said.

"It is." Haku answered.

At Tali and Garrus' house, Shepard knocked on the door, then put his hands in his pockets. Tali answered the door, holding a small turian child in her hands.

"Hello Shepard." Tali said happily, smiling under her helmet.

"Tali." Shepard nodded. "This is Michael, and this is Haku."

"It's nice to meet you." Haku smiled.

"'Sup?" Michael asked.

Shepard followed Tali into her house, finding Garrus just coming out of the bedroom.

"Shepard!" Garrus smiled, shaking the Commander's hand. "It's been forever. How've you been?"

"Better." Michael answered. "Or was he always a violent, angry old man?"

"He's barely forty." Garrus said.

"Sure." Michael said.

"That's Michael." Shepard said. "Ignore him."

"I was planning to." Garrus chuckled. "And this is Haku?"

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Haku said, looking less like a Marine and more like a shy girl.

"C-Sec was pretty confused when you came through. The red-tape isn't as bad as it was, but you still have to work hours to get the simplest thing through. You'd think they'd be used to Shepard saving people by now." Garrus laughed. "Just call me Garrus, by the way."

Shepard saw John, Tali and Garus' son, looking at him.

"He's a cute child." Shepard said.

"You have no idea how to compliment a turian child, do you?" Garrus asked, elbowing Shepard good-naturedly.

"Not really." Shepard said.

"You know, I've never seen a female turian." Michael said to Haku, feeling like children among adults.

"Neither have I," Haku shrugged.


	14. Chapter 13

"So, can you cook at all?" Michael asked Shepard in the grocery store.

"Go and look at the video games they have here," Haku said, waving her hand. "Shoo!"

"Sweet!" Michael shouted, and ran as if he stole something. Haku and Shepard realized that Michael, being a petty criminal, probably _had_ stole things before.

"It's nice what you're doing for him, even if you don't realize it." Haku said.

"Hm?" Shepard asked, putting rice in the shopping cart.

"You got him out of Omega, even if you didn't want to." Haku said. "He's only a kid."

"He handles a gun like my crew from the Normandy." Shepard said. "Except my crew never held their guns sideways."

"He shoots better than most. I wonder how well he shoots with the gun straight." Haku said, then whispered "We should get some hair dye for you."

"I don't need a make-over, Haku." Shepard said.

"Oh, c'mon! People think you're my grandpa." Haku said.

"How do you know?" Shepard asked.

Haku walked across the aisle and asked a human woman "How old does this man look?"

The human woman looked Shepard over. "Fifty or sixty."

Shepard sighed, putting his hands behind his back and fixing a small smile to his face. This was the instantly recognizable stance Shepard had taken many pictures in when he was younger.

"Hey, you're Commander Shepard!" The woman said with surprised.

"I am." Shepard said.

"You look older. Why is your hair gray?" The woman asked, apparently not having any manners.

"Stress." Shepard said. "It's nice to meet you."

After they left the aisle, Shepard put sunglasses on.

"I hate people." He said.

"Huh?" Haku asked. "Why?"

"They remind me how low I've fallen." Shepard said. "From the public eye to an old divorcee."

"You're not an old man! And besides, I got divorced. I moved on, when you've been stuck on it for years." Haku said, putting a soft hand on Shepard's stern face. "And besides, women are obsessed with hair. A man would know who you were immediately."

"I doubt it." Shepard said when, suddenly, a man walked over to him, shaking his hand.

"Hey, you're Shepard!" The man smiled. "Thanks for everything."

"Everything...?" Shepard asked.

"Saving the galaxy, of course." The man said, and asked "Can I take a picture."

"Sure!" Haku said, taking the man's camera. After taking the photo, Haku gave the camera back to the man, who was surprised.

"This looks like a professional photo! Thanks, miss." The man said, and walked away.

"Photography was my passion. It was going to be my career after the Alliance." Haku explained.

"Seems I don't truly know much about you." Shepard said. "What was your life before?" Shepard noted he referred to things before someone's life turning sour just as 'before.'

"Well, I had a sister, and I was divorced about a year before the final year of the Reapers," Haku said. "My sister wants to see me, but I told her I was busy working with you, Shep. My husband was an artist, but was abusive. Not that I knew that until he lost his talent and took it out on me."

"What happened?" Shepard asked, shocked someone could lay a hand on such a small, cute woman.

'Cute. I just thought of Haku as cute. Wait, Haku's gender isn't confirmed by this; gay marriage is legal.' Shepard said. 'Hm. Asking directly might be offensive.'

"I shot him in the stomach in self-defense." Haku said. "I had signed up for the Alliance and he came home drunk and angry. He hit me a couple times, but I made it to the safe and took the gun out and shot him once. He didn't die, but I sure as hell divorced him."

"Sorry." Shepard said.

"It isn't your fault, big guy." Haku said, patting Shepard on the back.

"I feel like it is." Shepard admitted. "I feel like I'm responsible for everything that happens to my friends. I push people away to avoid that feeling."

"Don't be like that." Haku said. "You're just one man, Shep, not some omnipresent being."

"I've taken down several supposedly-omnipresent beings, actually." Shepard said. "It isn't that hard."

Haku laughed. "I took down one or two in the same fight. Speaking of fighting, what's Mike doing?"

"I don't want to know." Shepard said when Haku stopped the shopping cart in front of an aisle. Haku quickly walked down the aisle and came back to Shepard a few moments later, a box in each hand.

"Black or brown?" Haku asked, gesturing with each hair dye box.

"My hair was black." Shepard said, knowing he couldn't stop Haku.

"Alright! We'll having you looking younger in no time." Haku said.

Across the mall, Michael was beating several children at video games. The line was several feet long, and, so far, Michael hadn't lost a single match.

"Hadouken!" Michael laughed.


	15. Chapter 14

Shepard looked at himself in the mirror, his hair and eyebrows black as they had been years ago, and remembered an event in his past.

_Shepard looked in the mirror, bags under is eyes growing. His black eye made his blue eye more noticeable due to the stark contrast, something Shepard didn't want; his eyes were no longer warm and inviting. The warmth had been replaced by the cold, and instead of inviting, his eyes were threatening, rocks at the bottom of a snowy cliff._

_ "You shouldn't be doing this, Shepard." Tali said, walking into the room._

_ "It's just a fight." Shepard said, coming back to reality. His hair was nearly completely gray, with only specks of its' former ebony shade._

_ "It's a fight club! It's illegal!" Tali said. "You just got out of an asylum a few days ago and the first place you went to was a fight club. The press would have a field day with this!"_

_ "The press is already having a field day with my life. As Udina would say, it's a shit storm." Shepard said. "And I don't have a damn umbrella."_

_ "I'm trying to help you, Shepard." Tali said. "I'm getting all of our old crew members to help, too._

_ "And I appreciate it," Shepard said, "I really do." Shepard wondered why Tali didn't run, embarrassed, at the sight of her Commander shirtless, sweaty and bruised. In the men's room of a warehouse, no less. 'She's changed,' Shepard realized. 'I am too, and there's nothing either of us can do.'_

_ Shepard briefly remembered a lyric from David Bowie's song Space Oddity: 'The earth is blue and there's nothing I can do.' Shepard felt very much like Major Tom, hopelessly unable to fight. Then, an idea implanted itself in Shepard's mind. It was villainous, illegal, and lethal for either one or both of the parties involved._

_ "I'm going to kill the Illusive Man." Shepard said aloud, shocking Tali. "And I'm doing it alone."_

"Shep!" Haku said, waving a hand in front of the Commander's blurry eyes.

"What?" Shepard asked irritably.

"You need to focus, and, more importantly, shave." Haku said, continuing the, as Michael called it, _'androgynous eye for the Commander guy'_ make-over. After Shepard shaved, Haku held out a facial cream. "To remove the bags under your eyes." Haku explained.

Shepard grudgingly did as Haku said, and left the bathroom looking younger. He still looked threatening, though, but Haku relented, realizing she couldn't do much about his demeanor.

Michael looked, entranced, at a children's television show, giggling at the physical comedy and toilet jokes.

Haku shook her head while smiling, then turned the television off.

"Ah!" Michael said, surprised. "Oh. You're back. Where's my nachos?"

"We didn't leave the apartment." Haku said, standing in front of Shepard. Shepard was taller than her, but she doubted Michael could see him, the tunnel-vision youth not noticing things unless they were pointed out or on a television screen.

"I didn't notice." Michael said.

"I know."

"Don't have to be so patronizing," Michael said, then "What's patronizing mean?"

"Get a dictionary." Haku said.

"What's a dictionary?" Michael asked, the sides of his mouth twitching.

Haku realized he was holding back a smile. "Are you joking around?"

"What's joking around mean?"

"Look at what I did to Shepard." Haku said, taking a step to the side.

"About time Shepard left celibacy. Bet the monks were about to go get him a girlfriend they felt so bad for him." Michael said, then focused on Shepard. "Hey, you look younger."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Haku said.

Michael stood and bowed. "You're welcome, Private. Commander. Hey, I'm a higher rank than you! Don't worry, though. I won't pull rank. Much."

Shepard's eye twitched, and Michael's life flashed before his eyes. It was a rather short life, most of it in front of a screen, in front of a gun, behind a gun, or wishing a certain girl in Aria's crime syndicate noticed his existence, his crush on the human going unnoticed by all.

"Don't kill me." Michael said.

"Don't worry so much, Mike." Haku smiled. "I'm trying to make Shepard a better man. Which is why, tomorrow, we're going to give him a surprise!"

"Hm?" Shepard grunted. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise, so I can't tell you, or Mike, for that matter. You'd just make him tell you."

"I don't like surprises."

"But surprises are fun." Haku protested.

"Yeah." Michael smiled. "The best kind of prize is a sur-prize!"

Shepard sighed, sitting on the couch. "When tomorrow?"

"For lunch." Haku said.

"We're meeting people, then?" Shepard asked.

"Yep." Haku said, surprised he'd worked that out from two words.

"How many?"

"One person."

"The Illusive Man?"

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"Why not?"

"No one could find the Illusive Man faster than me."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm Commander Shepard, and-"

"This is my favorite shop on the Citadel." Michael smiled, sitting upside-down on the couch.

Shepard grabbed his ankle, then pushed, toppling the teenager to the ground.

"I did that for Lawson, and that was only once." Shepard said.

"Because Lawson, renowned for wearing sexy, skin-tight clothes had _so_ much need for armor." Michael said, on the ground.

"Do you want to die?" Shepard asked.

"Well, I can't live forever." Michael shrugged.


	16. Chapter 15

On the way to the fancy restaurant, Michael had complained until Haku and Shepard relented, getting him a cherry slurpee, and now he was making them regret it by making loud slurping noises.

"We'll be there soon," Haku said, and the Commander, sitting in the passenger seat, replied with above-average irritation.

"Who am I going to see?" Shepard asked, crossing his arms.

"You'll see in about fifteen minutes." Haku answered with a smile fitting the Sphinx.

Shepard sighed, looking out the window. He almost immediately looked back to Haku, pale face slightly green.

Michael slurped particularly loud, then said "Are you afraid of heights?"

"If this weren't my vehicle," Shepard said, "I'd knock that drink out of your hands."

Michael slurped, and said "So, you get car sick? That's...well, _human._"

"What do you mean by that?" Shepard asked.

"Shep, you seem kind of like a...how do I put this, inhuman being." Michael said. "No offense."

Shepard wasn't surprised. He'd frequently wondered where his humanity went.

"I think Shep's human, if a bit troubled." Haku said, patting Shepard on the shoulder. The sides of his smile twitched, making him almost smile.

"Play some music!" Michael said, ruining the silent, personal moment.

"It's like I have a kid, and he's annoying." Haku said, turning the radio on. Being Shepard's vehicle, it went immediately to a radio station that played old human songs.

_"Mama take this badge from me."_ The song, Knockin' On Heaven's Door, said. _"I can't use it anymore/ It's gettin' dark, too dark to see/ Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door."_

Haku related to this verse of the song, as her kidnappers had drugged her, making her feel fantastic. After that, however, they had tossed her into a special compartment of their ship, and slowly shut the door. Her last thoughts before she passed out in the darkness was 'It's getting too dark to see.' She also related to the first line, as she had lost her time with the Marines, effectively taking a metaphorical badge from her.

_"Mama put my guns in the ground/ I can't shoot them anymore/ That cold black cloud is coming down/ Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door."_

Shepard related to this, even though his mother had passed on. Shepard wanted to 'put his guns in the ground,' but was too busy attempting to get revenge. Shepard wished, and even prayed at his lowest points despite having little faith, that he wouldn't wake and be able to kill, but every day he awoke angrier and more bloodthirsty. Finally, the cold black cloud was the anger Shepard contained, stealing his humanity and making him feel like his soul was dead while his body continued living.

"This song sucks." Michael said.

"Shut up!" Shepard and Haku said, looking back in anger at the teen.

Michael jumped, nearly losing his slurpee.

Once they arrived at the diner, Haku looked over Shepard's appearance. They had all worn dress clothes: Shepard wearing a suit and tie; Michael wearing a suit, tie and black beanie over his hair; and Haku wore a suit with a skirt. Michael had claimed this made her a girl, and Haku replied that she only wore the skirt because Shepard believed that she was a woman.

Haku lead the two, and Michael looked her back over, then nudged Shepard. "Hey, Shep, are you two going to get together?"

Shepard looked at Michael angrily.

"I'm being serious!" Michael said.

Shepard was surprised that Michael _could_ be serious, and answered, hoping to encourage serious behavior. "I don't know."

"Well, if ya' do, help me out. I got a crush on this girl, right, and you're, like, Shepard, a hero. And, like, even though you're kinda mean you're still nicer than my brother." Michael said, not used to talking to anyone about personal things.

Shepard thought about what Haku would want him to do, and said "Okay."

Michael smiled brightly.

"Come on Big guy!" Haku said, and the Commander and the Criminal followed her into the diner, surprising the maitre d.

"Hello Shepard." The female Maitre d said.

"Haku, table for four." Haku said.

'Four. Who is this mysterious fourth person?' Shepard wondered, following Haku and the Maitre d. Haku suddenly turned, handing Shepard a jet black piece of cloth that was just as dark as Shepard's hair.

"Over your eyes." Haku commanded, then glared at Michael. "I dare you to say something."

Michael pretended to lock his mouth, then throw away the key.

Shepard put the cloth over his eyes, knowing arguing with Haku wasn't a viable option. He didn't know why, but something about Haku made him want to do whatever she wished him to.

'Miri was that way.' Shepard thought, using Lawson's nickname for the first time, in thoughts or speech, in years.

Haku took Shepard's large hand, leading to a table and sitting him in at the corner. Then, Haku removed his blindfold. And there, sitting in front of Shepard, was a four-year-old girl. She had dark hair, beautiful blue eyes, and skin darker than Shepard's.

"Hey dad." Rosaline, Shepard and Lawson's daughter, said.


	17. Chapter 16

Shepard filled with emotions. Love, happiness, sadness, and loneliness all together, stunning the Commander, his face changing from its' previous annoyed expression to a blank, surprised expression. Among the emotions Shepard felt, however, anger wasn't one of them.

"Surprise." Haku said.

Shepard stood, taking a seat next to his daughter.

"Hi Rosaline." Shepard smiled, worried about how to go on.

"Hey Daddy." Rosaline said, adding in more cuteness. Despite being four, her I.Q. was upwards of one-hundred and fifty, making her a genius. "How are you doing?"

"Other than pissed off?" Michael asked.

Shepard didn't even glare at him, too busy looking over his daughter. She had changed so much in the years Miranda had kept him from her.

Suddenly, Haku's earpiece- hidden by her hair -transmitted sound.

"Haku, you were right. Miranda's coming to the door." Garrus said. "Should I stop her now?"

"I've got to go," Haku smiled at the others. "Mike, you have to come with me."

Michael was about to whine when she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off.

"What was that for?" Michael asked.

"Miranda's going to interrupt Shep's lunch." Haku said. "While the Commander's dining, I'm the leader, okay?"

"This time only, or any time Shep's eating?" Michael asked, and Haku slapped the back of his head.

"Slow Miranda down, Mike." Haku said, and pressed a finger up to her ear as Michael walked away, complaining about how he was the team's punching bag. "Garrus, get ready to haul Miranda off. I've got Mike to stall her."

"Should I show her the legal forms?" Garrus asked.

"Please and thank you." Haku said.

Outside the diner, Miranda stormed up to the door when, suddenly, a teenager walked up to her, smiling like an idiot. His teeth were stained red, and he had a beanie on his head.

"Hey, Miss, are you single?" Michael asked.

"I don't have time for some idiotic, hormonal teenager." Miranda said.

"You know, you look beautiful in this light. Or any light. Or in the darkness, I bet. Would you mind coming into a dark room with me so I can see?" Michael asked. That pushed Miranda over the edge, hitting him in the stomach. Michael bent over, wheezing, but, as Miranda began to walk off, he stood back up. "Good hit, Miss."

"That should knock someone like you out." Miranda said, surprised.

"I take punches pretty well," Michael shrugged.

Miranda almost began walking forward when Michael got in front of her, thinking of the girl he had a large crush on to keep him going.

"What's amazing about you is how you can break a man's heart, Miranda." Michael said, copying Shepard. "You leave a man soulless, tryin' to take his daughter away. How do you sleep at night?"

"Peacefully." Miranda said.

"And that's a shame. See, if I was your boyfriend, you would sleep after being worn out." Michael silently prayed that his deceased mother knew this was an act, and knew that Michael was trying to help someone out.

Miranda grabbed Michael by the wrist, tossing him onto the pavement, when, suddenly, two turians and a human ran forward.

"This man was sexually harassing me, officer." Miranda said, looking Garrus dead in the face.

"You think you'd know one turian from another by now." Garrus said, opening his omni-tool as the other officers arrested Miranda, reading her Miranda rights.

"What the hell!" Miranda said.

"See this?" Garrus asked, showing a holograph to Miranda. "These dates are faulty on your divorce papers, meaning you've had Rosaline illegally. "

"I've checked those papers! This is fraud!" Miranda shouted.

"Maybe, maybe not. We're taking you in until we know for sure." Garrus said.

Haku, looking through the glass door, waved as Miranda was hauled off. Miranda narrowed her eyes in anger seconds before losing sight of Haku.

Garrus walked back to Haku, shaking her hand.

"Thanks for letting me help Shepard." Garrus said.

"No problem, Garrus." Haku said, patting the turian on the shoulder.

Garrus seemed to think something over, then, gingerly, asked Haku "Are you a man or a woman?"

Haku looked at Garrus, eyebrow raised. "You know that's a very rude question, right?"

Garrus shrugged. "Anyways, goodbye. Sorry if I offended you."

"It's okay." Haku said, waving goodbye as Garrus left.


	18. Chapter 17

Shepard shut the apartment door behind Michael. It was dark outside, and the team had spent the majority of the day with Rosaline. As Michael had said, 'she's smarter than me, cuter than me, and more entertaining than me. Can I borrow her so chicks will pity me?'

Shepard had laughed at this, surprising the others.

Michael flopped onto the couch, tired. "My tummy hurts." He said.

"Yeah, we saw Miranda jab you in the stomach." Haku said. "It'll get better."

"It hurts like hell 'til then, though, right?" Michael asked.

"Pretty much." Haku said.

Michael took his beanie off, then ruffled his black hair. "I'd better get something from this."

"You said something about a girl, right?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah." Michael said.

"We'll go to her tomorrow. What's her name?"

"Isabella. She's, like, from Italian ancestry, and the daughter of a crime boss."

"This might be more difficult than I imagined. But alright, tomorrow we'll leave for Omega." Shepard promised.

"Thanks." Michael said, falling asleep.

"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps." Haku said.

"It's because he can't talk." Shepard said.

"Stop being so cynical, big guy. You know that he's had a pretty bad childhood."

"I don't, actually."

"He's from Omega, and every childhood there is bad." Haku said.

"Maybe." Shepard said. "Do you think his joking attitude is some facade, or do you think he's normally like that?"

"I don't know." Haku shrugged. "If he's normally like that, that means he hasn't let bad things take him over."

"That's never as easy as it sounds." Shepard said, watching Haku sit down.

"I was raised in New Tokyo." Haku said, gesturing to her sitting style. "I'm not Japanese, but my guardians were."

"What happened to your real parents?" Shepard asked.

"Killed. My guardians were close friends of my mom and dad, and they left me with my guardians when they went to Akuze." Haku said. "I became a marine because I knew that the marines died trying to save my mother."

Shepard put a hand on Haku's shoulder, and Haku moved forward, tightly hugging Shepard as she cried. Shepard hugged back, one of the few gestures of kindness he had done in the years following his fall from grace, and patted her on the back.

"Sorry." Haku sniffed after several minutes of silence, going back to sitting as she had been.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Shepard said, then thought 'That's the same thing I said to Tali after hugging her when her father died.'

"Shep, are you still going to chase the Illusive Man?" Haku asked. "Don't lie."

"I will, inevitably, go back to hunting him. But I'll help both of you before I go back again. I owe you both at least that much." Shepard looked at Michael as he said this, then looked at Haku. "What do you want to do?"

"You can take me out to eat. I haven't ate anything fancier than a steak in five years." Haku said.

Shepard noted the oddity of this request, then said "Alright. I have to help Michael first."

"Why?"

"I am a firm believer in 'first come, first serve.'"

Haku was surprised. That was almost a straightforward joke. Or, at least, more humorous than Shepard's usual demeanor. Shepard stood, and walked down the hall, stopping only to say "There's an empty guest room here. I forgot to tell anyone about it, but, being chivalrous, I think you should have it."

"You just don't want Mike to spill any soda in the bed." Haku smiled.

"That too," Shepard said, chuckling, and went into his bedroom.

Haku stood, kissed Michael on the head as a big sister would to a little brother, and walked into the guest room. It was an average room, with nothing special on it.

"Guess I'll have to buy some new stuff," Haku said to herself, then opened the closet, finding half of the closed men's clothing and the other half women's clothing.

'He planned this!' Haku realized, jaw dropping. Haku took some blue pajamas, and went to sleep smiling.


	19. Chapter 18

"How come Haku gets her own room?" Michael whined.

"Because you have the television." Shepard said.

"Could I at least have a pillow or something?" Michael asked.

"You fall asleep before I can give you one!" Shepard said. "Shut up and pilot the ship. I need to find out more about this girl."

"How?"

"Extranet."

Shepard walked over to the terminal, and quickly searched for Isabella, finding a profile on her in C-Sec records.

"Isabella Auditore-Carmine." Shepard read. "Black hair and brown eyes. A very serious girl, eighteen years old, and accused of murder, stealing, and red sand dealing."

Shepard sat back, sighing and looking at the photo on the screen. "Auditore. Meaning a listener, referring to a judge. Italian last names are descriptive, meaning that her family had a judge in the past."

"You know that much about Italians?" Haku asked, reading over Shepard's shoulder. "Pretty girl, by the way."

"She's much like a foil to Michael. Same background, but where Michael is funny, Isabella's serious. Where Michael is a gunman, she turns others against others, then kills them both when they're weakened." Shepard said. "She was adopted by drug dealers. She fought her way up to the top, but used her daddy's name, making it seem like she was just the child of criminals. Surprisingly, her father adapted well to the role, and is a competent crime boss."

"How do you know that?" Haku asked.

"I learned it during less-than-legal information gathering. I would tell the law enforcement in Omega, but that wouldn't benefit me, not to mention the fact that there are no police or any other sort of establishment." Shepard said. "Isabella is an amazing criminal."

"You sound happier talking about her than talking to Mike." Haku noted.

"Hm." Shepard said, not knowing how to respond.

"Why does her name have a hyphen? Shouldn't she just go by her guardian's name?" Haku asked.

"Isabella recently requested her name be changed to Isabella Auditore instead of Isabella Carmine. It will be approved, of course. She's an adult now, and who would want a criminal's name? Of course, it had a deeper meaning. She's going to strike it out on her own, and, by my guess, she'll take over Omega before she's thirty. She won't go after Aria at first, though."

"At first?"

"You can't put two money-obsessed killers together." Shepard said.

"Who do you think will own Omega in the end?" Haku asked.

"My money," Shepard said, "is on Isabella."

"Can we really let Mike date a girl like that?" Haku asked.

"We'll see what will happen." Shepard said, taking a neutral stance.

Haku shrugged. The Commander would make the right choice in the end, she believed. "So, how are we going to get to her?"

"I researched her before making the decision to help Michael." Shepard said. "Her birthday is soon, and we'll meet her there."

"Crashing a party? How cliché." Haku smiled. "So, Commander, what's your plan?"

"It's exceedingly simple," Shepard admitted. "I talk to her while Michael waits in the wings."

"What do I do?"

"I would say provide cover, but this is a party. Enjoy yourself."

"Hm."

"What?"

"That isn't exactly what I expected my Commanding Officer to say."

"Neither of us are in the Alliance anymore," Shepard said. "There are no rules, no ranks, and, the best of all, no Udina."

Shepard chuckled at his joke, and Haku laughed. It was well-known among all species that Shepard hated Udina.

Haku patted Shepard on the back.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Haku said, smiling at the Commander. "I'm proud of you."

Shepard was surprised. Even Shepard's father had never said he was proud of him. "Why?"

"Because you're a good man, even if you're stuck on revenge. You've changed just a little."

"Shouldn't I be thanking you?"

"You're already taking me to dinner later."


	20. Chapter 19

Shepard and his squad had easily accessed the party, and, being soldiers, both Haku and the Commander scanned the room.

"All these men and women are criminals." Shepard realized, then heard the door open. "Cover!"

Michael, the slowest to act, was tackled to the ground by Shepard, who took two bullets for him, the men who just walked in through the doors destroying everything with gunfire. For several terrifying moments, screams, the smashing of glass, and gunshots echoed through the previously-cheerful room. Several rounds were used, and, once the final man fell, a teenager with tan skin, raven hair, and serious brown eyes walked into the room, wearing a black suit with a skirt.

"Check every guest, then put a bullet in their head, just to be sure." Isabella said, straightening her tie as she looked over the massacre. "How unfortunate. I might have made good business deals with one or two of these people."

Shepard held a cold hand over Michael's, his eyes sharper than daggers. Slowly, he put a finger to his mouth, then sat up, class cracking under a shoe. Shepard winced. He had been trained to withstand pain, but not for stealth (withstanding pain was his choice after his career with the Alliance, though it would've come in handy during his career.) Shepard took his jacket off, revealing his customized red-and-grey pistol as well as a submachine gun.

Shepard took the SMG, remembering how he never used it during his career.

'Let's see how well I do.' Shepard thought, and stood, quickly swiveling out and firing. Two guards were taken down by gunfire before realizing that they had failed their job of killing everyone in the room, a failure that had cost them their lives.

Isabella quickly jumped behind a guard, grabbing the turian's neck armor to hold him still as he took several bullets. Isabella fell over with the guard, readying her legs.

After Shepard took a moment to reload his weapon, Isabella kicked the guard off of her, making the guard slam into Shepard. Shepard nearly fell when Isabella, now standing, ran at him and tackled him down, pulling a pistol out.

"Shepard!" Haku shouted.

The two slammed into the ground, and Haku landed on top, putting a gun to Shepard's head, then taking another out and pointing it at Michael, who had the misfortune of being to her left.

"Shepard." Isabella said. "I knew you were in Omega, but I didn't know that you were going to be here. I would've had a real party." Isabella's eyes flicked down to Shepard. "Nice tie."

Michael self-consciously ran a hand along his tie. "What's so good about his?"

"He's Shepard, Savior of the Galaxy. Who are you, by the way?"

"Michael. I worked for you for years!"

"Several of the recently-deceased here worked for me. What makes you different?"

Michael was crushed. "You're a real bitch, you know that?"

"Of course." Isabella said, then shot Michael, a single shot to the chest.

"Michael!" Haku screamed, and Isabella turned her gun on the androgynous soldier, shooting her in the stomach. Haku fell over, but, seconds before her eyes closed, looked directly into Isabella's eyes.

"They're not dead." Shepard said. This wasn't denial, however; this was fact, as Michael's chest was still moving, though the wound Isabella would've given him had the gun been normal would've killed him.

"You're smart." Isabella said, putting the gun in front of Shepard's face. "Special. It knocks people out with a pellet. Very technical, but I won't tell you the details, or I'd have to kill you."

"You killed the makers of that gun."

"Of course. I'm the only one who should know the design of my special weapon."

Isabella looked Shepard in the eyes, and said "You look good. The last known picture of you had you looking like an old man. Now you look like the hero you used to be. My sources say that you know more about me than anyone else does. You even know that I was behind everything my father did. How?"

"I thought the unthinkable. I knew no one would even think that a little girl could become the criminal her father wanted to be." Shepard said, then said "You bugged my ship."

"It wasn't your ship back then. It was Aria's, and I was just trying to be one step ahead of the game. You can respect that, can't you?" Isabella asked.

"Of course." Shepard said.

"Really? Even when you're behind me?"

"You are the one several steps ahead. You have the right to kill my squad and anyone else behind you. That's how the galaxy works."

Isabella smiled. "You're smart. Almost as smart as me. How about we work together, at least for a bit? Here's the deal: you work with me, you and your friends survive. If you don't, you'll die first. It won't be painful, though."

"Deal." Shepard said, and Isabella leaned forward, putting her forehead to Shepard's.

"Smart. Just like me." Isabella said, and put her lips to the Commander's.


	21. Chapter 20

Shepard's eyes opened slowly, his body screaming in pain. Michael and Haku were near him and, as soon as he awoke, they rushed to his sides.

Shepard remembered the last night with much more clarity than he had wished. After making a deal with Isabella, they had talked for an hour. It was strictly business, and ended when Shepard had said that, in order to make his crew think he was a prisoner as well, she would have to have her men beat him.

Shepard felt his black eye, busted lip, and dozens of other bruises burn, and wished that he had asked for less-experienced men beat him.

"Shep, are you okay?" Haku asked.

"Of course he isn't! He was the only one still awake when that crazy bitch attacked us!" Michael said. "Shep, are you okay?"

"Michael, think about what you just said. You insulted Haku for saying exactly what you said immediately after." Shepard said.

"Oh, wow. You sound like my teacher." Michael sighed. "And to think I worried about you for an hour."

'Hm.' Shepard thought. 'Everyone is asleep for the same amount of time, regardless of metabolism, age, or any other physical trait.'

Shepard closed his eyes, feeling drowsy. Then, he forced himself to stand, to stubborn to allow his feeling to slow him down.

"Shep, they're going to hurt you. Bad." Michael said. "They patched up your bullet wounds just so that they could hurt you more."

"I believe your grammar is incorrect." Shepard said, reaching into his pocket.

"Here." Haku said, giving Shepard a wooden cross. It was definitely old, and had rosary beads. "You dropped it. I didn't know you were Catholic."

"I'm not. It was my mother's," Shepard said. "We had different beliefs, but it doesn't matter anymore. She's dead and I don't believe in anything."

That wasn't strictly true, however. Shepard felt some hope beginning again, and had even once wondered if he should pray for himself and others. He didn't act upon this, but it was much more religious than anything else he had done in years.

"What are we going to do?" Michael asked.

"Wait a few moments." Shepard said, taking his shoes off. He popped the heel off, taking a small, flat circle with glowing blue lights out of his shoe.

Haku watched on, worried. "Shep, that's a-"

"I know." Shepard said. "This is a high-risk mission. Leave no one alive."

"We don't have guns, and we're in an old-style jail." Michael said. Isabella preferred bars to electronic shields, worrying that an EMP would let loose whatever prisoner she had.

Shepard carefully grabbed Haku's ankle, taking the heel off of her shoe. He took a black rectangle from the middle, then put the heel back on her shoe.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Haku asked, blushing.

Shepard ignored her, opening the box and taking out a lock picking set and a switchblade. Shepard put the switchblade in his pocket and quickly picked the lock on the cell door.

"How did you know how to do that?" Michael asked.

"I am a man of many talents." Shepard said.

"You know, hidden weapons, suits...Are you sure you're not James Bond?" Haku smiled.

Shepard crouched, took the switchblade out and, once behind a guard, he popped up, clicking the switchblade out and shoving it in the guard's neck, putting a hand over the guards mouth. Once the life was gone from the guard's face, Shepard gave the pistol to Michael and the Assault Rifle to Haku.

"I'll take care of Isabella alone." Shepard said sternly, then "There's guards out here. Wait until I give the signal. Look away until I give the signal, then run in and shoot everything."

"What's the signal?" Michael began, but Shepard ignored him, walking out into the large square room filled with guards. For a single moment, the guards didn't recognize Shepard. Then, they all voiced their surprise.

"Shepard?"

"The prisoner?"

"How'd he get out?"

Shepard looked at all of them, and said "Signal." The circle in his hand exploded, the flashbang blinding the guards. The guards fired randomly, some killing the other guards that had been near them.

Michael and Haku charged, firing at where the guard's voiced had came from. Minutes later, the vents cleared the room, and only one man other than Haku and Michael stood.

Shepard was exactly where he had been, his hand severely burnt.

"Damn it, Shepard!" Haku said. "Why didn't you tell us you were going to do something so suicidal?"

"You would've kept me from doing it." Shepard said, ripping cloth from a dead guard's suit.

"What's with these guards and suits?" Michael asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Go to the ship, and, if more of Isabella's men come to get you, leave." Shepard said, tying the cloth onto his hand. He made sure he was holding the flashbang so that he wouldn't hurt his main hand and be unable to use a pistol. Shepard calmly walked over to the guard's locker's, finding his pistol in one of them. Shepard took the pistol, and looked at his squad. "Go."

They both nodded, and left as quickly as possible.

'If I died right now, would I be happy with my life?' Shepard wondered, walking to the door Isabella was surely behind. 'Would I regret anything? Would I have done anything differently?'

Shepard took in a deep breath, then kicked the door open, leaving his questions unanswered.


	22. Chapter 21

On the balcony, several men pointed guns at Shepard, while Isabella watched, none-too-happy.

"What the hell, Shepard?" Isabella asked. "You went back on our deal!"

"I believe someone who worked with you said that. A rather unfortunate salarian." Shepard said, then "I never made a deal. I lied."

"That's mean, Shep." Isabella said. "I'm..."

"Hurt." A man suggested.

"Wounded." Isabella said.

"You don't think the others you've betrayed felt this bad? How about the people you've killed? How did they feel in their final moments?" Shepard asked. "You're a spoiled little girl, Isabella. I'm not letting you run Omega like some game."

"But this is a game. For me, at least. No one is better than me, or smarter than me. The only one who even knows I've even betrayed anyone is you, Shepard. You're a loose end." Isabella said.

"Let me guess. You're going to kill me." Shepard said. "You think you can kill someone the Reapers couldn't? Saren couldn't? The Geth couldn't? Give up, Isabella."

"Well, joining your crew sounds like fun." Isabella said. "But it won't pay the bills. Open fire!"

Shepard ran behind a pillar, his mind racing. Shepard worked out several options, finally deciding on one after the pillar's top crashed to the ground, landing a foot from him. While it was told to Alliance soldiers to charge out one the shooting stopped, Isabella's troops had been trained to fire in a special rhythm so that at least one man was firing at any given time.

Shepard ran, wondering where his genius plans had gone, and quickly fired up.

"Trying to shoot the chandelier, Shepard? How cliché." Isabella said.

Shepard growled. Even now, Isabella acted like this was a game. Shepard slammed through a door, the wood splintering as his body smashed through it, and he looked around the office. Seeing a desk, he quickly searched it, finding a grenade and an Assault Rifle.

"Thank you, god." Shepard said, and tossed it onto the ceiling, blowing a hole to the second floor. Several men ran into the room, wondering what the explosion was, and saw the hole in the roof, immediately running over to the desk.

At the exact moment they ran to the desk. Shepard pushed the bookcase he had hidden behind over on them, then opened fire on the others. The man trapped under the desk moaned.

"Don't kill me." He whimpered.

Shepard frowned, and kicked him in the head, knocking him out and killing a few brain cells. Then, Shepard crawled through the ceiling, where three soldiers were positioned like a firing squad, Isabella behind them.

"F-!" Isabella tried to be theatrical, making her take longer to say 'fire' than it normally would. Had she seen the reality in this situation, she would've killed Shepard and then gloated.

Shepard lunged forward, grabbing one of the men's guns, then ducking. The two other soldiers shot the man to death, thinking Shepard was still in front of him. Then, Shepard took his pistol out and shot the other two men directly between the eyes.

Shepard emptied his pistol, then put it in his belt, having no more ammunition. Isabella backed up, terrified.

"This is real life." Shepard said. "This is what happens when you betray the wrong man. This is what happens when you're a criminal."

Isabella briefly wondered if she should draw her pistol when Shepard pointed his rifle directly at her.

"Don't kill me." Isabella whimpered, a teenager once more.

Shepard felt his instinct to pull the trigger, but found himself unable to do so.

"Damn it." Shepard said, and brought the rifle butt up quickly to Isabella's head, knocking her unconscious. Shepard slung the girl over his shoulder, then took her omni-tool and earbud, changing it to the radio frequency he used. "Michael, Haku, come in."

"Shep, are you okay?" Haku asked, her voice riddled with static. Shepard's radio frequency would penetrate any barriers, even the one in Isabella's mansion.

"Yes." Shepard said, wondering how many soldiers were left. "Haku, use my omni-tool. Say exactly what I say."

Shepard heard Haku's heels click the floor, reminding him of Miranda, then Haku said "I got the omni-tool."

"Say 'EDI, access blueprints for the Auditore mansion.'" Shepard said.

"That's weird." Haku said, then did as Shepard said.

"Accessed. Your are not Shepard, though." EDI said.

"An AI!" Haku asked, shocked.

"It's okay, EDI. Link to Isabella's omni-tool." Shepard said.

"Linked. I am assuming you are using her omni-tool."

"That's right."

"There is a hidden elevator to your right, behind a fake wall. It goes directly to the courtyard, beside my current location."

Shepard nodded, kicking the fake wall down and running to the elevator, hearing boots hitting the floor.

"Shep, is Isabella dead?" Michael asked hopefully.

"It is a surprise, the best kind of prize." Shepard said.

"I never expected _you_ to be the one to use that line after I did." Haku smiled.


	23. Chapter 22

Shepard watched over Isabella, wearing a new suit. Haku had patched him up, and they were now landing in the Citadel, though they couldn't leave the ship until Isabella gained consciousness.

"You know, Mike thinks bringing Isabella aboard was a pretty bad idea." Haku said, wearing jeans and a white shirt. She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed.

"It was my decisions. I'll bear the consequences." Shepard said.

"You keep trying to be Atlas, Shepard. Trying to hold up the sky." Haku said, walking over to Shepard and running a hand through his hair. "I like the new dying technology. It dyes your hair until you use a machine that removes the dye."

"They didn't have that five years ago, did they?" Shepard asked.

Haku shook her head. "Sometimes I forget I missed five years. Then, something reminds me. Most of the time, you remind me."

Shepard was confused, something that happened rarely.

Haku sat on the side of the bed, looking Shepard at the ground. "Five years ago, you seemed like an untouchable demigod. The only thing that ever reminded anyone that you were mortal was when you were cut open and nearly died."

Haku blushed. "I might've...had a small crush on you."

That didn't help Shepard's confusion until he realized that Haku had gotten feelings for him due to his heroics, much like a living being getting feelings for a fictional character.

"Why?" Shepard asked.

"You were so brave, and you had such kind blue eyes." Haku blushed, holding her head down so her hair hid her eyes. "Your eyes are getting much warmer now, though when I first met you I was surprised. That's why I was staring."

"Hm," Shepard said, finding this reason odd. Haku didn't seem like the kind of woman to be obsessed with famous people. If she was a woman, anyways.

"I still think I like you. More than I used to, now that I know you, actually," Haku said quickly.

Shepard was surprised. His frown changed to a line, his cold eyes softened, and his eyebrows that, though usually pulled together, distanced themselves. Haku lifted her head, showing that tears were in the corners of her eyes, and she put a hand over Shepard's chest, feeling his heartbeat pound against his chest.

Shepard tried calming himself, but couldn't, finding Haku's slowly-approaching face able to increase his heartbeat more than any gunfight.

Haku was breathing uneasily, slowly moving forward. She had several doubts and worries. They were about if Shepard would really want Haku, if Shepard wanted to even date, or how he would receive the kiss.

Then, her lips met his. Haku closed her eyes while Shepard's were open, completely surprised and confused. Shepard hadn't seen any difference between male and female since Miranda left him, any romance whatsoever lost on him, but he still wondered that, if Haku was a man, how should he react? Though Shepard would've killed anyone who had kissed him in the previous years, Haku was a friend, and Shepard was- though gradually -changing.

'Do what you think you should do.' Shepard realized, and placed a hand on Haku's hip and, feeling Haku press her tongue against his lip, he met her halfway.

After nearly a minute of kissing, Haku and Shepard sat back, Haku gasping while Shepard returned to his normal look, though his eyes were now completely kind and warm.

"Well, you're a bit rusty," Haku blushed.

Isabella opened her eyes, and looked at Haku.

"Why are you blushing?" Isabella asked.

Haku shrugged, then said "Did I just answer Isabella's question like she was my Commander?"

"Yes, and for good reason. I'm taking over this-" Isabella saw Shepard, and hid under the covers.

"You won't be taking anything over." Shepard said.

"Why am I alive?" Iabella asked.

"I wasn't going to kill some stupid kid over bad live choices. This is your second choice. And besides, Mike needs a girlfriend." Shepard said.

"Did you just call me by my nickname?" Michael asked, sticking his head through the open door.

"Was that door open this whole time?" Haku asked, surprised.

"No. I said Michael. I don't call others by nicknames." Shepard said, and ripped the covers off of Isabella. "Haku, get her dressed."

"Why me?" Haku asked.

"You're the closest thing we have to a girl." Michael said. "Or are you a girl?"

Everyone looked at Isabella as she giggled.

"What?" Isabella asked. "That was funny."

Michael bowed, smiling like an idiot.


	24. Chapter 23

Shepard, followed by the others, walked into a new four-bedroom apartment he had bought.

"A four-bedroom apartment." Michael whistled. "Shep, how rich are you?"

"Very." Isabella said. "I hacked into his bank accounts."

"Steal anything?" Michael asked.

"I have money, Michael." Isabella said. "I wanted information."

"So..." Michael gestured for her to continue.

"No, I didn't steal any money from Shepard." Isabella said.

"Wasted opportunity. I bet Shepard wouldn't have shown you mercy." Michael said.

The others, excluding Shepard, who was cooking, looked at Michael until the penny dropped.

"Oh." Michael finally said. "He _did_ show you mercy."

"He's the idiot." Haku said. "I'm Haku, the-"

"Androgynous Soldier." Michael said, and Haku playfully hit him on the arm.

"Hey! It's the truth!" Michael said. "Shepard's the cold-yet-secretly-kind Commander."

"What am I?" Isabella asked, leaning forward and putting her head on her laced-together fingers.

"Um...Ah..." Michael was struck silent by Isabella's intent eyes.

"Bad-guy-turned-good-guy." Haku said. "Mike's got a crush on you."

"Nuh-uh! She tried killing us!"

"Then why are you suddenly hiding your lower body?"

"You're a pervert!" Michael said. "And, if you're a guy, creepy!"

Shepard walked in, wearing a plain white apron over his suit, carrying four plates.

"Are you a trained chef or something?" Michael laughed.

"Yes," Shepard answered, kicking his chair over, then putting the plates on the table.

"So, Shepard, how do you know I won't betray you?" Isabella asked.

"Try it." Shepard said coldly. "I know people who could get rid of your body minutes after I call."

Everyone at the table shivered.

"What am I going to do, anyways?" Isabella asked.

"You know people." Shepard said. "People who know about the Illusive Man. After I do something for Haku, you'll help me."

"Why aren't you doing something for me?" Isabella asked.

"You're the new guy." Michael smiled. "You have to be here for a bit before getting benefits. Speaking of benefits, did Haku and Shep..."

If looks could kill, Shepard glare at Michael was overkill.

"Michael, if you finish that sentence I will strangle you over a balcony, then, a moment before you lose consciousness, I will toss you to the ground." Shepard growled.

"So," Michael said, "hear any good music lately?"

"No," Haku said. "Hey, Big Guy, are you okay?"

Shepard came back to reality, his eyes gaining clarity. "Of course."

"Hm." Haku said, not believing him.

"Duh! Haku, that's Shepard! He's invincible!" Michael said.

"Not so invincible." Isabella said. "My men beat him fairly well."

"And how are they doing?" Michael asked.

"They were all killed." Isabella admitted.

Shepard's omni-tool beeped, and he opened it under the table. A message from Garrus. It read:

'Shep, what the hell is this? This guy came from Omega with a giant bump on his head, saying 'Commander Shepard killed a whole bunch of Isabella's guys!' We can't do anything about it, though (Omega's way out of C-Sec's jurisdiction) but I'm getting a whole bunch of questions from the guys about you. Were you there?'

Shepard grimaced, and sent a quick reply.

'Of course not.'

"That's weird." Haku said, close to Shepard. "There's a survivor?"

Shepard nearly shivered, her breath right in his ear. "I must have missed him," Shepard said.

"Must have." Michael said. "So, Isabella, you doing anything this weekend, or...?"

"I'm stuck with Shepard, and aim to leave as soon as we've killed the Illusive Man." Isabella said.

Michael kept looking at her. "So...?"

Isabella smiled, shaking her head left and right. "Okay, I'll date you. I won't pay, though, and I'll lower my expectations."

"Woo! Low expectations!" Michael shouted, throwing his hands in the air.


	25. Chapter 24

Shepard put a blue polo shirt, jeans, and running shoes on, looking miserable. Haku and Michael had woke him up, jumping on his bed. Apparently, Haku had told Michael that she was taking her 'field-trip' with Shepard today, and he wanted them out of the house.

"It's like getting my parents out of the house when my girlfriend's over," Michael explained. "If I'm getting any, I don't want two old, crusty people near."

With that comment, Michael obviously had his nose broken, so as Shepard put clothes Haku had bought for him on, Haku had fixed Michael's nose.

"This is still a good day," Michael shrugged.

Shepard walked out of the bathroom, holding his hands out. "Do I meet your approval, Haku?"

"Don't make it sound like I'm some dictator." Haku said. "But yes, you do."

"Are you two gonna get married and have kids? Or adopt kids?" Michael asked.

"I can't have kids." Haku said.

"I knew you were a man!" Michael shouted, jumping up and pointing at Haku. "You're a dude! Dude looks like a lady!"

"There are women who can't have children, too." Shepard pointed out, and Michael deflated, falling to his knees.

"Are we ever going to know if Haku is a guy or not?" Michael moaned.

"If Shepard plays his cards right." Haku smiled deviously. "I'll wait in the car."

"Dude, can you tell me how to pick up chicks? I mean, if Haku's not a guy, she's hot. And Miranda was hot." Michael said, wincing when Shepard put his hand out.

"Are you going to accept my help or not?" Shepard asked.

"Oh." Michael said, and took Shepard's hand. The Commander pulled him to his feet and Michael said "You're not as mean as you used to be, y'know?"

Shepard patted Michael on the arm. "Michael, Isabella likes you for being an annoying teenage criminal."

Michael looked surprised. Both because Shepard was insulting and complimenting him.

"Be yourself. If she doesn't like you that way, find another girl."

"But how am I going to find a good-looking human who likes me?"

"I can get you into high-class parties. I am the Savior of the Galaxy."

"Huh. I thought you wouldn't use that card."

"I will for my crew or my goal." Shepard said, and left.

"Thanks!" Michael called after him.

Haku directed Shepard to an office in the Presidium and, after a silent elevator ride, they arrived at an Alliance Ambassador's office. As soon as the elevator opened, the ambassador looked up, and smiled after seeing Haku. She had Chinese ancestry, with short black hair just short of her shoulders.

"Haku!" The woman said, standing and hugging the Soldier. "It's been years! Were you really enslaved?"

Haku nodded. "Shepard saved me. He thinks I'm a girl, so make sure to say 'she'."

"Playing head games with others again?" Sakura shook her head, smiling. "Some things never change."

Shepard walked forward, holding his hands behind his back in his favorite stance. He'd done all of his interviews in the same Alliance Navy stance.

"Hello. I'm Sakura." The woman nodded. "Haku's my adopted sibling."

"It's good to meet you. I'm Commander Shepard."

"Don't you have to say 'ex-Commander?'" Sakura asked.

Shepard shrugged. "No one ever said to, so I never did."

"Well, it's nice to meet you in person." Sakura said, shaking Shepard's hand. "Haku and I started talking to each other over the extranet, though she never said who saved her. I can't thank you enough for saving her."

"No need to thank me." Shepard said, not truly feeling like he needed to be thanked. Shepard was having mixed feeling about Haku; he didn't know if he wanted her as a friend, as more, or if he wanted her near him.

"What a cliché thing to say, Shep." Haku smiled, taking his hand. "Sit down."

"Do you want a drink?" Sakura asked, holding up a wine bottle.

Shepard shook his head. "I don't drink. Can I have water?"

"Sure." Sakura said. "How about you, Haku?"

"Give me the booze." Haku laughed.

Sakura began pouring drinks, talking to Haku about life. Haku skipped around the gunfights, left out everything about any criminal activities any of the squad had done, and omitted Isabella's last name.

"Mike sounds like quite a character." Sakura said, holding her wine glass up. "To Haku. The toughest girl I know!"

Shepard clinked his glass with the girls' wine glasses, and sipped the ice water.

"So, Shepard," Sakura said. "Are you dating Haku?"

Shepard shrugged. "Is Haku a man or a woman?"

Sakura zipped her mouth shut. "Haku's been androgynous since she was a kid, and I've been messing with others since then. If someone thinks Haku's one gender, I go with it. So, since you think Haku's a girl, I'll think she's a girl."

"Hm." Shepard said. "I guess I'll find out eventually."

"So, sis, are you going to date Shep?" Sakura asked.

Haku shrugged. "If Shep wants me too."

"Why are you talking as if I'm not here?" Shepard asked.

"Because you never give certain answers." Sakura said.

"Ask any question, and I'll give you a 'certain answer.'" Shepard said.

"Alright. Do you think Haku's a woman?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Shepard said.

"Do you still have feeling for Miranda?" Haku asked.

"What kind of feelings?" Shepard asked.

"Love?" Haku asked.

"No."

"Would you still date Haku if she wasn't a woman?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

Sakura whistled. "He's dedicated."

"Are you happy with me even if I can't have children?" Haku asked. This was, obviously, a touchy subject with her.

"Yes." Shepard said, then looked to Sakura, an idea suddenly presenting itself. "Sakura, can you help me?"

"With anything." Sakura said, completely trusting Shepard.

"I want to have custody of my daughter," Shepard said. "Begin the case, and the press will latch on. Show them I'm completely able to take care of her once I tell you it's okay."

"Alright." Sakura said. "'Til then, I'll search up information and people who'll vouch for you."

"Thank you." Shepard said, for a moment looking like his old self.

"Hey, a friend of Haku's is a friend of mine." Sakura smiled.


	26. Chapter 25

Shepard and Haku went home, finding that Michael and Isabella had not came back yet.

"That's either good," Haku said, "or bad."

"Isabella seemed to like Michael after she woke up." Shepard said, sitting down on the couch. Haku sat beside him, putting her head on his shoulder, surprising him.

"Maybe you knocked some sense into her." Haku said. "Did you really mean everything you said?"

"Yes." Shepard said. This wasn't strictly the truth, however; if he were to lose himself once more, he would reject every connection he had to Michael and Haku. 'I'll have to keep myself in check.' Shepard realized. 'I won't lose myself to revenge.'

Haku smiled. "Thanks. Did you ever do anything romantic after divorcing she-who-shall-not-be-named?"

Shepard shook his head. "I spent a long time fighting off the press and legal troubles, and, after that..." Shepard trailed off. "I forget a lot of it. Everything I do remember is violent, illegal, and makes me hate myself."

"Don't be so dramatic, big guy," Haku said, elbowing the Commander. "You're a great man. So, want to do anything?"

Shepard shook his head. "No. I'm not ready." Shepard thought about it. "Yet," he added.

Haku winked at him. "I'll be ready when you are. On that note, I'm going to go get some stuff for my room."

Shepard handed her his credit chit.

"Ooh." Haku smiled deviously, tapping the chit against her chin. "Just _how_ rich are you, Shep?"

"Rich enough to afford what you want." Shepard said, leaning back. Haku smiled, leaned forward, and kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya', Shep." Haku said, then "You should let some gray show through."

"Thinking of my hair again?" Shepard wondered.

"I'm always thinking about a lot of things, Shepard. I'm a smart girl." Haku said, and left, grabbing her jacket.

Shepard stood, his soldier senses going off. On a hunch, he walked to the extranet terminal, searching up Haku's profile on C-Sec computers. He skipped over any details, not caring about her gender anymore, and found her husband's profile. A picture that was many years old showed him as a white human with blue eyes, blonde hair, and black eyebrows.

'Of course. Blondes are exceedingly rare.' Shepard thought, then saw a warning.

'Violent,' it read. 'Alleged murderer, hitman, and drug seller. Extreme anger towards Haku Pilgrim. Possibly has contacts in both Citadel and Omega.'

Shepard immediately shut down the terminal, running out of the door without bothering with his jacket. Words like 'possibly' and 'alleged' were words Shepard had learned to know meant 'we couldn't find evidence.' And the name, Bernard Cooper, was a name Shepard had came to attach with 'expert hitman with a bad temper' after a grisly shootout in a hole-in-the-wall bar.

Haku sat down in a car, smiling. Shepard was a fantastic man, if a bit rough around the edges.

'Hey, just because he was bad doesn't mean he can't get better.' Haku thought, grabbing the door to the transportation shuttle when, suddenly, a man grabbed it.

"Hey, honey." Bernard said. He had a shaved head, and his arms were covered with tattoos. "Long time, no see."

Haku whimpered a moment before Bernard hit her over the head with his pistol.

Shepard nearly knocked over Michael and Isabella who were walking into the apartment building, holding hands.

"What the hell, Shep?" Michael asked.

"Michael, get in that damn apartment." Shepard said.

"Wait, Shep!" Michael said, and ran up to the apartment.

"I don't have time for this." Shepard growled.

"You do." Michael said, tossing Shepard's pistol and a holster to him. "If you like it, keep it. I bought it so the pistol wouldn't be visible under your usual suit."

Shepard nodded thanks and hit the door running, putting the shoulder holster on himself.

"God help whoever gets in Shep's way." Isabella said.

"If they're anything less than a god, like the Reapers were," Michael said, "they are S-C-R-E-W-E-D."


	27. Chapter 26

_Note that this chapter is violent._

Bernard put Haku on the ground, across the cold warehouse floor. There was a bloodstain from other victims Bernard had practiced on, but Bernard doubted he could keep from beating her instead of just putting one in her head. The anger inside of himself had grown far too much for that.

Haku woke up dazedly. "Damn that hurt."

"Remember me?" Bernard asked, grabbing the Soldier by the shoulders and lifting her to her knees, shoving his ugly face in her vision.

"Bernard? You..."

"Look like a monster? I've changed. Worked on the other side of the law. I'm a killer-for-hire!"

Haku tried hitting Bernard, but he caught her fist and countered, knocking her on her side.

"You ruined my life!" Bernard shouted, the words echoing around the room. "I'm happy that big damn hero Shepard saved you. I wanted to kill you myself."

"You're crazy." Haku said, holding the side of her face Bernard had struck. He was much stronger than Haku remembered.

"Maybe. But I'm better than you'll ever be. That's why I'm going to live while you die." Bernard said, throwing his jacket off. "Every tattoo I have is from a man I've killed. You should see the tattoos all over the _rest_ of my body."

"Tattoos for each kill? How cliché." Haku said, her words coated in venom, and Bernard kicked her in the ribs, knocking the wind from her lungs.

"You always were cynical." Bernard said, grabbing her around the neck. It was easy, and brought Bernard much more joy than any other kill.

Bernard slammed Haku against the wall, her hands trying to pry his hands off of her windpipe. She was crying, half of her face bleeding and her ribs burning. If she died know, they would just find a dead former Private in a cold warehouse and, not wanting to die that way, Haku put all of her strength in a kick aimed at Bernard's head.

Bernard caught it, laughing. "You never were a fighter, baby."

Haku saw black spots, and began thinking her final goodbyes. But, before she could even begin, a deep, cold voice echoed through the room.

"You'll find a fair fight is much harder." Shepard said, and slammed a large fist into the side of his face, knocking the hit man to the floor. Haku landed, taking deep breaths.

Bernard took a knife from his boot, grinning. Bernard spat a tooth and said "I got a knife."

"I have a gun." Shepard said, and a single shot echoed around the room. Bernard screamed and fell to the floor, blood spurting from his leg. Shepard walked over, putting the gun in his holster. "You are an eviler bastard than I've ever met previously. Say your final goodbyes now."

Bernard glared, his eyes narrowing.

"That's a no." Shepard said, and crouched down, grabbing Bernard's hand. Shepard looked back at Haku and, seeing her unconscious, said "Today is not your lucky day, Bernard." Then, Shepard snapped Bernard's index finger, making the digit touch the back of his hand. Bernard bucked in pain, but Shepard, a several-hundred-pound man mostly made of muscle, didn't move.

"What about a fair fight?" Bernard gasped.

Shepard snapped another finger. "I said a fair fight is harder than an unfair one. I didn't say that _this_ fight was going to be fair. This is payback. No one touches Haku as long as I'm alive."

"How'd you find me?" Bernard said through gritted teeth.

"You talk a lot for a man in a lot of pain," Shepard noted. "I put a tracker in some of my things, especially things special to me. In Haku's brown leather jacket, there is a tracker hidden in two of the zippers, as well as in the stitching."

"You're crazy."

"Coming from you, that means nothing."

Shepard broke the thumb and the rest of the fingers in one movement, then looked away from Bernard at Haku. Bernard, seizing the opportunity, grabbed the knife that was near him on the floor and stabbed Shepard in the back. Shepard, wincing from pain, turned around.

"What did you say earlier?" Shepard asked, then pulled the knife from his back. "Got a knife. Haku lives for old movies, as you should know, and I saw one to see why. The movie I saw was Reservoir Dogs. Now, tell me, which ear do you prefer?"'

Five minutes later, Shepard stood, wiping the prints off of the knife.

"Mercy." Bernard gasped.

"Forgot to cut your tongue out." Shepard grunted, then took his gun out. "Save me a seat by the fire, Bernard."

Once again, a gunshot echoed in the empty room, but, instead of screaming following it, there was a deathly silence.


	28. Chapter 27

Shepard walked out of the warehouse, carrying Haku piggy-back style. Shepard walked forward, turning a corner and coming face-to-face with a C-Sec officer. Immediately, the officer pointed a gun at Shepard.

"Identification!" The Asari Officer barked.

"C-Commander S-Shepard. This is P-Private Haku P-Pilgrim." Shepard stuttered, false tears coming from his eyes. "W-We found a d-dead man b-back there. I-I tried help, but he..."

The female officer patted Shepard's shoulder. "You're really tore up for the Savior of the galaxy."

"Seeing civilians killed, even after seeing everything else, especially killed like that." Shepard shook his head, then wiped his eyes with one hand, the other on Haku's leg. "Sorry. I haven't seen action in years."

The Officer nodded, then turned to her human partner. "Help this guy out."

"Sure." The human nodded, taking Haku. "Man, she got beat up real bad. What happened?"

"A man attacked us." Shepard lied. "I tried fighting back, but he ran off."

"Alright. We'll get the rest of this cleared up later." The Officer said. "I'll go look at the scene."

"You might not want to do that." Shepard said. "Really nasty."

"I can handle it." The Officer said. Five minutes later, she was vomiting while an ambulance pulled up, taking Haku.

"Sir, you can't stay in this ambulance." The medic said.

"Well, ma'am, I'm going to."

The medic sighed. "If you do we'll have to charge you a fine."

"How much?"

"Ten-thousand credits."

Shepard walked into the ambulance, taking Haku's hand. "I'll pay it." Shepard said, brushing hair from Haku's closed eyes.

The drive to the hospital was a silent one, Haku never waking and Shepard never saying a word, only holding Haku's hand. Once in the hospital, Shepard had to wait in a waiting room, drinking coffee and reading a women's magazine.

'This,' Shepard thought, 'is ridiculous.'

"Shepard, what the hell happened?" Shepard looked up at the turian voice, seeing Tali standing, arms akimbo, in front of him. "You're covered in blood, and Garrus says there's a dead man that's been killed more brutally than anything he's seen this year!"

Shepard looked down at his clothes, realizing that they were, indeed, ruined.

"I'm sure that you read-"

"That complete and utter load of crap report." Tali said. "You don't cry. You haven't shed a tear in years."

"My friend was assaulted by a murderer." Shepard said, putting his magazine down. "Of course I would cry. Crying is a healthy expression of-"

"You. Don't. Cry." Tali said.

Shepard sighed. "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. I want to know, but you're being a stubborn bosh'tet." Tali said. "Shepard...John, did you kill that man?"

Shepard paused, looking at his blood-soaked shoes. If he lied to Tali, it could add to his guilt. But, if he told the truth, she would see the monster hidden behind the facade Shepard had thought he kept up around her.

'She saw through it,' Shepard realized, remembering the sentences Tali had said seconds earlier. 'She knows everything.'

"What's done is done. Whatever happened in that warehouse is over, and the only one who knows what happened is me." Shepard said. In the reflection of a mirror across the waiting room, Shepard realized that his eyes were growing cold.

Tali sat down, taking Shepard's hand.

"Shepard, you can tell me anything. I know you're in a dark place, doing bad things to bad people. But I'll stick with you through everything," Tali said. "But if you keep lying to me, if you won't let me help you, I'll never forgive you."

Shepard's eyes went wide when he realized that she was telling the truth. Shepard leaned forward, putting his head in his hands, the picture of a man finally realizing that, not only was he in over his head, but he was also running out of air.

"I did it." Shepard said, tears dripping onto the floor. "I killed that man. It's a blur...I lost control. He hurt Haku."

"Are you in love with Haku?" Tali asked softly.

"I don't know anymore. I lost everything but you and Garrus. My daughter's taken away from me, my ex-wife built me up to be an infallible hero just to be knocked down..."

"Hell, Shep," Michael said, walking in with Isabella. "Don't you know pimps don't cry?"

Shepard sat up, nearly smiling.

"I heard your clothes got messed up, and C-Sec took your gun." Michael smiled, holding up a briefcase. "Guess they didn't know legendary thief Michael was in town, eh?"

Shepard stood, taking the briefcase. "Are one of my suits in this?"

"It is _a_ suit." Michael said. "Try it on."

A few minutes later, Shepard walked out, wearing a coal jacket and pants with a blue pinstripe jacket and black loafers. Shepard had a tacky red tie on, which caused Isabella and Tali on.

"What?" Michael asked.

Shepard looked down at the tie, quickly taking it off and tossing it in the trash.

"I only wear," Shepard said, "the best."

"You look good, Shepard." Tali said approvingly.

"Yeah." Isabella smiled. "I got some clothes for Haku. Girl clothes, of course."

Shepard ran a hand through his hair. "I think I need a haircut. I don't want to look like such a businessman."

Isabella stood in front of Shepard, running a hand through his hair. "Man, your hair is longer than I thought. Give me five minutes."

In exactly five minutes, Shepard looked much younger.

"How'd you do that?" Michael asked.

"I'm talented. By the way, do you want me to fix your hair?" Isabella asked.

"No way." Michael said. "That look doesn't work on me. I tried it when I worked for you."

Isabella looked blank. "Sorry, but I don't remember."

Michael shrugged. "It's okay."


	29. Chapter 28

Haku opened her eyes, feeling terrible. She remembered Bernard and jumped, cracking her head against Shepard's. Luckily, it was her good side, and only hurt a fraction of how much it would had it been her injured side.

"Stop leaning over me when I'm asleep!" Haku said.

Shepard took a step back, and Haku realized he had changed from his normal suit.

"Wow." Haku said. "You look...Young. What did Mike have to do to get you to change?"

"I picked the clothes out, actually. Michael only chose the tie." Isabella said.

"What tie?" Haku asked, not seeing the article of clothing in question.

"Shep tossed it in the trash." Isabella said. "It was really tacky."

Haku laughed, then winced as the pain shot through to her rib. "Can't believe Shepard showed that much emotion. What happened to Bernard by the way?"

"He's dead." Shepard said, unable to look at Haku. Instead, he looked over her x-rays. "Your second rib on the left side is broken. You may not be able to perform well in combat."

"Okay, one, I know that you knew that already because you didn't say 'hm,' which is what you say whenever you're surprised or thinking. And second, how did Bernard die? I passed out as soon as he dropped me." Haku said.

"Shep, you should tell her." Tali said.

"Tell me what?" Haku asked.

"I killed Bernard." Shepard said.

"How?" Haku asked.

This time, Shepard winced. "All you need to know is that he's dead and won't attack you ever again."

"Shepard, how did he get killed?"

"Why do you want to know? Death is, one cause or another, death. He's never going to hurt your or worry me again, and that's all that matters." Shepard's omni-tool beeped, and Shepard was secretly happy for it. "I'll take this. It's good you are okay, Haku."

Shepard walked into the hallway, and, seeing that Miranda was calling him, answered.

"What?" Shepard asked, reverting to his old self.

"How are you doing, John?" Lawson asked.

"Shepard." Shepard growled, his eyes colder than ice.

"I was told you'd gotten nicer. I see it wasn't true." Lawson said, frowning. "I want to have dinner. To say sorry. I was immature, and I see that I've put you in a dark place."

"You just now see that?" Shepard asked.

"I'm trying to make you feel better, you bastard." Lawson said.

"I don't _feel_ anything anymore." Shepard said, remembering a few moments in the hospital. They had told him that, whenever he talked to her, he would go back to square one.

'I'm back at square one already,' Shepard realized. 'I don't see her as a person, as Miranda, my ex-wife and former teammate. I see her as Lawson, the reason my life is in shambles.'

"Do you want to get some dinner with me or not?" Miranda asked, not knowing that Shepard was forcing the name 'Miranda' on her, though, despite his attempts to rename her, he still saw her as only 'Lawson.'

"Alright. Tell me when." Shepard sighed.

Miranda was more than a little surprised. "I'll send you the details. Tell Tali I said hi."

Shepard's mind immediately began wondering if Tali had told Miranda to call him after that last sentence, but he stopped himself. Of course Lawson would say something like that. She would want to trick him.

'Stop it!' Shepard thought, grasping his head, as if he had a painful headache. 'This is ridiculous! Tali and Miranda were under my control, and might have become friends.' Shepard slid against the wall, sitting on the ground. 'Is this a mental condition? Am I insane? Has the great Commander Shepard snapped?'

Shepard stood, forcing himself to act as he normally did. If he was losing it, the squad wouldn't know. Shepard's omni-tool beeped, and he looked down at the address and time.

"Tomorrow, seven pm on the dot." Shepard said, remembering how Miranda liked things to go according to plan and be on time. Shepard took a deep breath, and walked back into the room.

"Oh. Hey Shep." Haku said. "We were just talking about this movie I watched a few days ago. It's from a long time ago, and it's called Inception."

Shepard nodded, leaning against a wall and crossing his arms over his chest. "What's it about?"

"Well, these guys can go into dreams..." Haku began, then looked at Shepard more closely. "Are you okay? You're sweating a lot, and your eyes aren't focused."

"I'm fine." Shepard said. "So, the men can go into dreams?"

"Yeah." Haku said, but not with as much conviction as she previously had.

Shepard tried focusing several times but, inevitably, his thoughts went back to his ex-wife.


	30. Chapter 29

Shepard went to bed at the same time though, instead of searching endlessly on the extranet, talking with his contacts, or finding information about the Illusive Man, he had been on the computer.

"I wonder what you look like sleeping." Haku told Shepard.

"Ooh!" Michael said, smiling. "Thinking of the Commander like that already?"

Haku laughed. "No. I'm just saying that we've never seen Shepard asleep. Every night, we go to sleep before him and he wakes up earlier than us. Even when we all fell asleep on the couch that one night, Shepard was the first to wake and the last to go asleep."

"Huh." Michael said. "You're right."

"I think Shepard does that to seem less human." Isabella said.

Shepard opened the door to the apartment. "If I wanted to seem less human, I would've killed you."

"That reminds me," Isabella said, opening her omni-tool. "I've sent you some information about T.I.M. Not enough to run across the galaxy on, but it's something."

"Tim?" Shepard asked.

"No, T-I-M, but you say 'Tim.' I made it up. It stands for the Illusive Man." Michael said.

Shepard nodded, pleased that he could finally reap the rewards of keeping Isabella alive. Shepard walked to his bedroom, taking his jacket off as he went. He was already missing his normal business suits and average hairstyle, and wondered what possessed him to allow Isabella to even touch him. Shepard opened the message, quickly reading a receipt.

"Nothing I haven't read before." Shepard sighed, turning his omni-tool off. Shepard shrugged his shirt off, then removed all of his clothes until he only had black boxers on. Shepard got into bed, laying his head back, and ran his index finger over his scar.

"Why am I still alive?" Shepard asked. He remembered his previous, stable life, thinking of it like it had been eternities in the past. And, suddenly, a song began playing.

_'There is a house in New Orleans /They call the Rising Sun /And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy/And God I know I'm one'_

Shepard related to the song, much like he had the song in the car weeks ago. He was ruined, not financially- he was doing much better than he had when he was doing legal activities -but mentally; he was paranoid, and it felt as is another personality, an angrier, bitter soul was keeping the old Shepard from seeing the light.

Before the song could continue, Michael shouted "Haku, if you don't turn that music off and let me sleep, I'm going to shove my foot up your androgynous ass!"

"Sorry!" Haku said.

Shepard chuckled. This team was much different than his old team, to be sure. But was that a bad thing?

Shepard awoke hours later, rubbing his eyes as he stood up. It was seven, two hours after he normally awoke. The alarm that would be set off if anyone walked into Shepard's room never went off, meaning Shepard wasn't seen sleeping.

'That isn't paranoia. That's safety.' Shepard assured himself, turning the alarm off. He grabbed one of his usual suits and went to the bathroom inside of his bedroom, taking a shower, as was his routine. After taking a shower, he looked at himself in the mirror. The extra hours of sleep had done wonders for Shepard, the bags under his eyes smaller, if not nonexistent. His eyes, though, were panicked, like an animal trapped inside of a cage.

"Shepard!" Haku shouted. "Do you want breakfast or not?"

Shepard smiled faintly, then wondered why. Not even memories of his old life could cause him to smile. How could Haku?

Shepard shook the thoughts from his head, taking a look at his suit. Shepard decided against dressing normally, and went back to his closet, taking a grey suit with a blue tie out. Shepard quickly put the suit on and walked out of his room, thinking.

"I was sure you only had black suits." Michael said, chomping on a piece of bacon.

"My suits are all made for business." Shepard said, sitting across from Haku.

"Of course. You were quite the businessman before running into these two." Isabella said nonchalantly.

"What were some of his deals?" Michael asked.

"I doubt Shepard wants to hear them." Isabella said.

"Why do you dress like a schoolgirl?" Haku asked. "I just don't get it."

"There's a reason behind that, actually. I-" Isabella was rudely interrupted by Michael.

"You look hot in them," Michael said. "But something I can point out without getting my girlfriend pissed at me is that Shep's going on a date with she-who-shall-not-be-named. And by that I mean Miranda."

Shepard sat as straight as ever as the rest of the squad looked at him.

"Don't you hate Miranda?" Isabella asked.

"Is that a good idea, big guy?" Haku asked.

"I thought you had a thing with Haku." Michael said.

"Yes, I hate Miranda, it probably isn't a good idea, and screw you." Shepard said, surprising everyone with his answer to Michael's statement. They all laughed, forgetting- or in Haku's case, pretending to forget -about Shepard's date. The rest of the day they spent questioning if Michael's mother dropped him on his head while he watched kiddy cartoons or playing violent videogames.'

Then, it was six thirty. Shepard suddenly stood, walking out of the room.

"Don't I get a hug?" Michael asked as Shepard opened the door.

"No." Shepard said, and shut the door behind him.


	31. Chapter 30

"John," Miranda smiled. She wore a strapless red dress, red heels, and her hair was perfect, just as Shepard remembered. "Why don't you wear modern suits? This isn't 2010."

"Miranda." Shepard said, not smiling. "Don't you ever age?"

"Not if I can help it." Miranda said. "I'll drive. I've heard you have a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Tali isn't sure."

"Nobody is." Shepard said, following Miranda to her vehicle. It was silver with dark windows, unlike Shepard's, which was black with opaque windows.

"I am. Want to know?" Miranda asked.

"No." Shepard said. "If Haku wants me to know, I'll know."

"Alright." Miranda said, sitting in the driver's seat. Shepard didn't like anyone but himself driving, but he still got into the passenger seat, trying to relax. "So, that pervert at the dinner was one of your squad?"

"I didn't send him to keep you away."

"That was his own doing, then?"

"No. Haku took the reins."

"Odd. You never let anyone else command our missions."

"Saving the universe and having a day with my daughter are two very different things, Miranda." Shepard said.

"True." Miranda admitted, then said "I miss the days when you called me Miri. I overreacted, and I hope we can have another chance."

"At what?"

"You're the Commander, John. You tell me."

This intrigued Shepard, but he waved the notion away. He was here to face his past and, hopefully, come out a better man. Not to strike up another relationship with his ex-wife.

"So," Miranda said. "What are you doing nowadays?"

"You know what I'm doing," Shepard said. "You have trackers in my terminal."

Miranda was surprised, but didn't show it. "My, you've gotten smarter. Why did you leave them there?"

"I don't care if you see what I'm doing. I'm a better hunter than you, and by the time you found the Illusive Man he'd be dead." Shepard said.

"You have a worse temper than I remember." Miranda said.

"You haven't seen my temper. Did you read the autopsy of that man, Bernard?"

"Yes. A grisly death, for sure. He was hired by the Illusive Man, but nothing more than an assassination."

"I killed Bernard after I lost my temper." Shepard said, but Miranda wasn't surprised as Shepard expected.

"Of course. He was assaulting Haku," Miranda said. "Here we are."

Shepard looked the restaurant, knowing it from one of the first dates he had taken Miranda on.

"It's one of my favorite places to eat." Miranda explained. Shepard got out of the vehicle, moving to open Miranda's door. But she opened it herself. "This isn't a date, Shepard. This is two friends eating dinner."

"Hm." Shepard grunted, wondering when he became friends with Miranda.

"So, how's the search for the Illusive Man going?" Miranda asked.

"About as well as ever. Michael and Haku have made a vacation into a nearly month-long lifestyle." Shepard said, wondering how a month had passed by without him finding anything new out about the Illusive Man.

"You-"

"Shouldn't hunt the Illusive Man, you'll only get yourself killed. I've heard it before." Shepard snapped.

Miranda glared at him, and Shepard sighed.

"I'm sorry," Shepard said. "I'm losing it. I'm paranoid. I can't focus. I can't remember days at a time. I shouldn't be here. I-"

Shepard felt a hand on his shoulder, surprise showing clearly on his face.

"John, you should go to a hospital." Miranda said. "Leave behind your crazy mission."

"You're right." Shepard sighed, and Miranda hugged him around the waist.

"I'm sorry I put you in such a dark place." Miranda said, placing her head on Shepard's shoulder, much like she had during their marriage. Shepard, surprisingly, hugged her back.

"I forgive you." Shepard said. A moment later, he felt a sharp pain, and fell to the ground, blacking out.

"John!" Miranda shouted, sounding as if she was miles away. "Who are you bastards?"

"Shut it!" Shepard heard. He fell from his knees to his side, and his eyes rolled back into his head.


	32. Chapter 31

Shepard awoke with a wonderful feeling. True happiness he hadn't felt in a long time. Shepard couldn't place his finger on when, but he knew it had been long. Too long, in fact. Shepard opened his eyes, and saw a man with warm blue eyes, a smile, stubble, and a shaved head.

'What a handsome man. He should grow his hair out.' Shepard thought. The man wore all white, and had an IV in his arm. He looked to be a large man, barely fitting the bed he was in.

"Hi." Shepard waved, feeling as if he was on a cloud. Then he snapped back to reality when the man waved exactly when he did. Shepard realized where he was and smashed the glass, punching his reflection directly in the face. The glass, though it wouldn't fall and cut him, busted his knuckles open. Shepard ripped the IV from his arm, and got out of the bed, frowning.

"The mental institution." Shepard said, the blood dripping from his knuckles onto the white carpet. He looked out of the window, seeing green fields. "A different building, but the same company."

The door opened, and an asari walked in. As soon as she saw Shepard her eyes shot open in surprise. The asari had purple skin and dark blue eyes, and wore a white nurse dress.

"You weren't supposed to be awake yet." The asari said.

Shepard nodded, deciding to let the nurse figure it out herself.

"But you are."

Shepard nodded once more.

"And you're angry, aren't you?"

"Very." Shepard said.

The asari turned and ran. Shepard walked through the door, noticing that, on his side of the door there was no knob. In Shepard's day and age, doorknobs were unheard of, but the clinics prided themselves on being like 'old-timey homes for the mentally unstable or addicted.'

A giant man stood in front of Shepard, the same size.

"Mr. Mason, I would advise you go back into your room and let a nurse reattach your IV." The man said.

'Do I truly sound so patronizing? And I'm Mr. Mason now? Hm.' Shepard thought, then shoved his extended index and middle finger into the man's stomach, causing him to double over in pain, gasping for breath. Shepard pushed him aside and kept walking.

"No alarms." Shepard noted. "And I'm on a colony I've never visited."

Shepard read the sign. It said: 'Healing Clinic, Shepard Colony.' 'Healing' was in asari, though Shepard knew it's meaning, having learned to read many languages, both human and alien.

"The colony Mr. Lawson talked about on the day of his death." Shepard remembered. Why wouldn't he? That day was etched in his mind.

Two men wearing the same scrubs as the larger man walked into the room, holding syringes. Shepard, realizing that he had nowhere to go even if he left the clinic, put his palms toward the men.

"No more drugs." Shepard said, then turned just in time to see his nurse plunge a needle into his neck. Shepard, feeling a final explosion of rage, put his fist through a wall, then fell over.

Shepard awoke once more, looking at a mirror. Other than his knuckles being bandaged and having bags under his eyes, he was the same as the first time he awoke.

"That wasn't nice. You tried hitting me!" The asari nurse said, handing Shepard a bottle of water.

"My chart probably reads dangerous patient," Shepard said. "It probably doesn't say, however, high-drug tolerance."

The asari shrugged. "Lynn."

Shepard nodded. "Mr. Mason, apparently."

"John Mason, actually. Two of your buddies dropped you off here, telling us to give you this letter." Lynn said, handing Shepard a datapad. It scanned Shepard's face, and Shepard quickly read the text.

'This is for your own good. Miranda wasn't harmed, though she killed one of my men. Get well soon, John Mason. -The Illusive Man.'

Shepard smashed the datapad in his hands.

"You've got some serious problems," Lynn said, watching Shepard empty the bottle.

"That's why I'm here, right?" Shepard asked. "When do I get out?"

"When you're better."

"I'm going to die here." Shepard sighed.

"Don't be so depressed." Lynn patted Shepard's knee. "I have faith in you, even though you tried to kill me."

"I wasn't trying to hit you. I just needed to hit _something._" Shepard said.

"Wouldn't a pillow have worked?"

"The guards were intently trying to put me under. And so were you."

"Sorry about that."


	33. Chapter 32

John awoke, yawning. He'd left the mental hospital a month ago, and had decided that chasing after the Illusive Man was a bad idea. Instead, he'd became a teacher. The students loved him, and usually called him Mr. Jack. John, after his usual morning routine, put on black pants with white pinstripes, a white shirt, a red tie, and a solid black vest. His choice in suits was, though counted eccentric by most of the colony, was just his personality, as the others had agreed.

John looked in the mirror. He was the vision of a healthy man, though he still had gray in his hair, it wasn't as much as a few months ago. John remembered it was his birthday, and was surprised at how much he'd changed. John left his apartment, walking to the High School (it was a rather small colony, so nobody had a car.)

"Hey, Mr. Mason!" Hannah shouted, seeing John opening the school door. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was the adopted daughter of the nurse John had when he was in the hospital, being from a previous marriage of the asari's wife. Hannah was a bright girl that had, coincidentally, had John's mother's name.

John held the door open for his student, nodding as she walked by.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, you know. Read the boring book, do boring work." Shepard smiled, and Hannah laughed. John hadn't used the book yet, one of the main reasons he was one of the most loved, if not _the_ most loved, teacher.

"Sure, Mr. Jack." Hannah smiled. "I heard we have a new student. I think his last name is Vega, or something."

"Well, if he's in our class, I'll make sure to work him to the bone." John sat down at his desk, putting his feet up and opening his omni-tool.

"You know you're not supposed to check your messages in school, right?" Hannah asked.

"Sue me." John said. "School hasn't started yet."

As soon as he said that, the bell rung.

"Oh, how the time flies. Now we only have an eternity and a half to go." Shepard pulled his feet off the desk and spun around in his chair. "What day is it?"

"Friday."

"Feels like a Monday," John said. "Because I'm sleepy."

"You're always sleepy." Hannah said.

"Once again, sue me and my closet full of weird suits." John watched as all of his students walked into the door, narrowly missing the tardy bell. "Hello, hello. Is there a new kid or was Hannah wrong for once?"

A Hispanic teenager with shaggy black hair and a goofy smile on his face walked in. "Right here, dude."

John held up a finger, then turned his omni-tool on. A holographic board popped up, reading: 'Mr. Jack: 0. Hannah: 12.'

"Add one more to Hannah's score." John said, and Hannah's number changed to thirteen. "Alright. You are..."

"Michael Vega." Michael said.

"Right," John nodded. "Sit behind the blonde girl that's smarter than the goofy teacher and I'll get started."

Michael sat behind Hannah as Shepard stood.

"What were we on yesterday?" John asked.

"First contact." Michael said.

"OMG, the new kid's psychic!" John said, acting terrified. "What to do, what to do?"

"It says on the board." Michael said.

"I was testing you. You passed with flying colors." John smiled. "If this offends you in any way, deal with it."

The class laughed.

"Well, these humans met turians, and they fell in love and had babies. First contact." John smiled. "But seriously, there was a fight between turians and humans. Humans and turians still kinda hate each other for it, but what're ya' gonna do?"

"Most turian and human teenagers get along just fine." A turian teen said.

"That's good. I didn't know that," John shrugged. "Hey, Mike, you're staring pretty hard and it's freakin' me out. What's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering," Michael said. "Who's that lady at the door."

"She's a ghost." John said, and turned to see a small woman...Man?...At the door. (S)he had short brown hair, big, bright eyes, and a tiny nose. "Oh. That still might be a ghost." John took out his cross and held it up to the woman's face.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked.

"Rest easy, children. She's not a ghost." John said. "So, what's up?"

"I'm Ms. Haku Pilgrim." The woman said. "I'm going to help you teach here."

"Gah." John waved his hand. "Freakin' school board. I'm doing fine. My grades are the highest in this hallway, at least."

"This hallway only has lockers in it." Haku noted.

"I know. The lockers have B's and C's, my kids have A's." John said.

"You're different." Haku said.

"Very different. Tell me, what do you know about me?"

"You look like Commander Shepard, you act crazy, and you were in a mental hospital." Haku said.

"Thank you, true, and true." John said.

Michael and Haku looked at each other, confused. Was Shepard, or John, acting, or did he really have two personalities. And, if he did, where was their Commander.


	34. Chapter 33

John sat in the lunch room, poking the food on his tray with a fork.

"Is this edible?" John wondered aloud. It was supposed to be turkey, though it looked more like chili that looked like repulsive cat food that even alley cats would turn their nose up towards.

"That's pork." Haku said, sitting beside him.

"Oh." John said, and pushed the tray away. "I don't eat turkey-pork."

"You've changed a lot, Shep." Haku said.

John raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you've got the right guy."

"I do. Michael and I tracked you for a year." Haku said.

Michael slid into the seat to John's right. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm John Mason, a teacher. I had a breakdown after my wife died, and I went to the mental hospital here. I got better, and I decided to stay."

Michael and Haku looked at each other, both thinking the same thing: 'Shepard _has_ lost it.'

"Shepard, your wife didn't die. She's still alive, and misses you." Haku said.

"And you got a degree to teach after you retired as a Commander. But, before you could become a teacher, your father-in-law died." Michael said.

"You two are nuts. Shepard is, legally, dead. He disappeared- poof! -and nobody knows where he is." John said, and looked at his watch. "Oh, lookie! The-time-called-lunch-though-it's-way-too-nasty-to-be-actually-lunch is over."

John stood, and Hannah walked over to him.

"Everyone already left." Hannah informed John, much to his surprise. "Put this blindfold on and I'll show you a surprise."

"You can't show me something in a blindfold." John said, putting the blindfold on. "I can't _see_ it."

"Follow my voice- Mr. Jack!" Hannah's voice rose in surprise as her teacher walked straight into a wall. "Okay, hold my hand."

"I really hope I don't end up playing the pervy teacher. That'd suck." John said, holding Hannah's tiny hand. In truth, her hand wasn't small; John's hand was just big.

"Okay, now, take it off."

"..."

"The blindfold."

"Oh," John smiled, taking the blindfold off. In front of him, there was a cake, reading 'Happy Birthday Mr. Jack.' John's smile grew. "Thanks you guys."

"It's no problem, Mr. Jack." Hannah smiled. "Everyone but the new kid helped us out."

John's smile faltered for a split second, thinking of the new kid and teacher's aid. They were odd, and he didn't exactly like them. But, then again, he kind of did. They seemed familiar...

John forced those thoughts away, focusing on his students.

"So, who wants some cake?" John asked. Of course, everyone raised their hands.

The rest of the day passed on normally, and, once again, John was confronted by Haku and Michael. This time he tried leaving the room when they both stood in front of him.

"Can I just...? Lemme..." John tried going between the two, but they held fast.

"Shep, we think you have two personalities." Haku said, concerned. "We want you back. I want you back."

"You two kind of had a thing." Michael said.

"I haven't had a girlfriend in forever." John said, trying to go through the two.

"Shep, just remember your past." Michael said. In a very odd move, John actually got angry.

"Shepard is dead! Dead! And he's never coming back!" John shouted, and pushed the two out of his way. They tried following when, suddenly, John burst into a run, leaving the two behind.

"Damn it," Haku sighed, leaning against a wall.

"I never knew he was a fast runner." Michael said, a smile on his face. He noticed Haku begin to cry and he patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry," Michael said. "Shep'll come back. He's just gotta shrug off that crazy John personality."

Haku stood up straight, and said "Alright. I hope he comes back gently, though."

Shepard sat on a bench at midnight, unable to sleep, when he heard feet.

"I swear, if it's-" John was cut off when a certain purple asari put a hand on his neck. Lynn wore a white sweater, jeans, and running shoes.

"Hey." Lynn smiled, kissing John on the cheek. John smiled, his nurse brightening his day. "How's the colony's craziest teacher doing?"

"Not so hot." John admitted, moving so that he could put his head onto Lynn's lap. They were a couple, though John had lied about it to Michael and Haku.

'They're pretty much stalkers. If I told them Lynn was my girlfriend some dirty pictures would end up on a billboard and the school board could finally fire me with a good reason.' John thought.

Lynn ran a hand through John's hair. "I missed you today."

"I missed you, too. Hannah was a little angel, of course. Threw me a little party with a tasty cake." John smiled.

"I helped bake it." Lynn said.

"So that's why it tasted so good," John said, sitting up and moving close to Lynn, putting his arm around her. "What brings you to this neck of the woods, anyways?"

"You weren't at your house, and you said you always went here when you felt bad." Lynn winced. "Sorry. I shouldn't use things I learned in therapy in our relationship.

"It's fine," John smiled. "Now that I think about it, I'm freezing. Can I borrow that sweater?"

"I'm...not wearing anything under it." Lynn blushed. John, when Lynn first blushed at their first therapy session was surprised, not knowing asari could blush.

"And?" Lynn playfully slapped John.

"You should come back to my house."

"Awesome."

"For some hot chocolate. Hannah's sleeping over."

"Can't we have hot coffee instead?" John whined.

"If you're good." Lynn poked John's nose, then stood.

John followed, putting his hands in his pockets. Could life get any better?


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry about the repeat. Life's gone a bit nuts recently. Anyways, here's the right chapter. -MN1**

John woke up in Lynn's bed, and, seeing a note on the bedside table, read it.

'Good morning, love. Hannah won't be back home until Sunday, so I didn't wake you. Don't forget we have a therapy session at two, though.

-Lynn.'

John smiled, then noticed that two suits were left out for him. One was the suit he had been wearing yesterday while the other was one John had never seen. It had black pants and a black vest with a dark purple shirt and yellow tie.

"I'm going to look like a pimp," John said, but put the suit on nevertheless. It fit exactly, and John noted to hug Lynn very tightly next time he saw her. John opened his omni-tool, seeing that he had many hours until his therapy session, so he went outside and smiled at the perfect weather. Suddenly, two men stepped in front of John, looking none-too-pleased.

"You met Haku and Michael." One of them said. He was a white human, and looked angry. It sounded like a statement, though it should've been a question.

"She's my teacher's aid and he's my newest student." John said.

"Do you remember anything?" The other asked. He was African-American, and seemed calmer. John immediately began thinking of him as the more experienced one.

"I don't think I have to tell you anything," John said. "Now, if you'll excuse me-!" The white man took a pistol out, and John grabbed his wrist and shoved an elbow into his stomach, knocking the wind from his lungs. Then, John grabbed the pistol in one hand and the white man's collar. "Get away!" John shouted, holding the pistol towards the other man. His hand was shaking, and John had no idea if he could kill him or not.

So Shepard stepped in. Immediately, his warm blue eyes froze over, and his terrified stance changed to the stance of a calm, battle-hardened man's stance. Shepard stopped shaking, and shot the man in the hand, keeping him from pulling a gun on him. Then, he moved his hand from the white man's collar to his hair, grabbing a handful of hair, and pulled the man up so that Shepard was looking down at him, directly into his eyes.

"Who the hell sent you?" Shepard asked.

"Don't say anything!" The other man said, holding his bleeding hand. Shepard shot the other man in the knee, causing him to scream in pain.

"C-Cerberus." The less-experienced man said. "T-The Illusive M-Man's been w-watching you."

Shepard nodded, and put the gun up to the man's stomach. But, a millisecond before he pulled the trigger, John took hold. Immediately, John let the man go and threw the gun away, seeing more blood than he ever had in his false history.

"S-Sorry." John said. Suddenly, the experienced man grabbed the pistol Shepard had thrown towards him. It was true he couldn't aim well with his other hand, but John was a large target. But, before the man could raise the gun up, two shots went off, and both of the Cerberus employees were dead. John looked around, but couldn't see the sniper.

Shepard forced himself through John's control, and, once again, Shepard's traits appeared. He said "Haku, Michael, come here."

Haku and Michael stood, turning their camouflage off. They were hidden in the forest beside Lynn's house, a forest that ran almost completely around the colony.

"Are you back, big guy?" Haku asked.

Shepard shook his head. "Not for long. I can feel the other personality under me coming back. I know Cerberus will attack me once again, though. Let them come at me. Maybe something they do will bring me back."

"Alright." Haku nodded, and kissed Shepard on the lips. "Please come back to me."

"I'll try." Shepard said. Haku and Michael quickly camouflaged as Shepard ran from the bodies. An hour later, John would resurface sitting on a bench, with no memory of what had happened.

At one-fifty, John walked into the mental hospital, hands in his pockets.

"Hello." John nodded at the secretary.

"Hello Mr. Mason. Lynn wants to see you now." The secretary said.

John, finding nothing suspicious about this, said "Alright." and walked into the hallway, going to room 101. John touched the doorknob and a tingle grew on the back of his neck.

'That's odd,' John thought, and opened the door. That tingle was, of course, Shepard's soldier sense telling John about the danger. John looked in the room and took a moment to realize what was going on. A human wearing scrubs had a gun to Lynn's head. Lynn looked at John, desperate to let her lover escape.

"G-" Lynn got a single letter out when the man pulled the trigger, the silenced gun making no sound. Lynn's head fell, limp, and John watched, horrified. Then, John and Shepard joined, eliminating Shepard's multiple personality disorder.

"For C-!" The man began when Shepard grabbed his wrist and snapped it, turning it a full 360. The man fell to the floor in pain, screaming, and Shepard put his foot on his neck.

"See you in hell." Shepard said, and applied all of his weight to his foot, snapping the Cerberus Operative's neck. Then, Shepard fell to his knees and cradled Lynn's body, his face dark. Shepard closed her eyes, put her hands over her chest, and moved to the Cerberus Operative's body and took the gun and put it to his head.

'Life is just one trial after another. I've been running after a goal for years, and the Illusive Man isn't any closer than before.' Shepard thought. Then, 'It'll be easier this way.'

But, then, Shepard remembered what his father had said to him after his uncle had committed suicide.

'Killing yourself is selfish,' His father had said. 'If you fight through it, though, that's what really shows how strong you are. Even if you can't shoot a gun or lift five pounds, sticking through difficulties is true strength.'

Shepard had remembered that moment because it was the only time he had seen his father cry. Shepard took the gun away from his head and shot the Cerberus Operative's body until the gun would shoot no more. And even then, he kept pulling the trigger until his finger bled. Shepard dropped the gun, opened the door, and walked out, leaving behind his happiness.


	36. Chapter 35

Shepard sat on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He had found his squad in a new ship they had bought using Shepard's name and had left behind the colony before the Alliance Marines could put two and two together and charge John Mason with murder.

"Are you okay, Shep?" Haku said, sitting beside Shepard. She had wrapped his trigger finger in bandages wordlessly, and had came back an hour later to find that Shepard had not moved.

Shepard shook his head.

"What's wrong, big guy?" Haku asked.

"Hannah is going to think I murdered her mother." Shepard said.

Haku put her hand on Shepard's shoulder. "I don't know how to fix that, Shep."

Shepard looked Haku in the eye. "I don't want to hunt or kill the Illusive Man anymore. But I have to. Every dead man and woman leading up to this point was killed because I was so obsessed with the Illusive Man. If I quit now, it would be insulting them all."

"So we continue on as planned?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Shepard said, and stood. "Where's Isabella?"

"Omega." Michael said. "She's became friends with Aria over the year you went nuts and found out a lot about T.I.M."

"Good." Shepard said. "Do we know where he is?"

"We think we know where every base he has is." Haku said.

"Where's my omni-tool?" Shepard asked, knowing that Cerberus would give his items back to his crew, taunting them.

"Right here, Shep." Michael tossed it over his shoulder. "That freakin' A.I. talked my ear off. Said I was like The Joker."

Haku giggled. "Not like 'The Joker,' like Joker."

"W'ever." Michael shrugged.

Shepard activated his omni-tool, and EDI said "Hello, Shepard. You haven't logged on in a month."

Shepard looked at Michael.

"Hey, look at your girlfriend, not me." Michael said.

"I wanted to see if we could find out where you were." Haku lied.

"Her increased heartbeat suggests she is lying." EDI said, in her robotic monotone.

"Oh, shut up." Haku blushed brightly.

"Reply to all messages asking me where I was by saying 'I'm back.' Then, let me read the rest." Shepard said.

"Done." EDI said. "You have one more message, from Rosaline Lawson."

Shepard immediately opened and read it. It was a simple message, saying that Rosaline missed him and other things that had happened to her.

"Rosaline already had her first kiss?" Michael asked, reading the message backwards. "She's a player!"

"What do you mean by that?" Haku asked. "When was your first kiss?"

"On my date with Isabella. Yours?"

"When I was fourteen."

"With who?"

"A cute girl with pink hair."

Michael's mouth formed an 'O.' "You had a sexy phase?"

"You're also subscribing to the 'Haku's-a-girl' idea?" Haku asked.

Michael nodded. "Yep. What base did you get to?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Haku asked with a devious smile. "So, Shep, when was your first kiss?"

Shepard thought about it and said "Sixteen. I had a crush on a strawberry-blonde girl that I was allegedly just-friends and we ended up kissing during a study session."

"I guess since going psycho he's nicer." Haku said.

"Thank god." Michael said. "My ass was so bruised from him kicking my chair over I could barely sit." Michael smiled and said "What base did you get to."

Shepard opened his omni-tool once more, and said "Home base. My parents weren't home."

Haku and Michael laughed for nearly a minute.

"What are you doing?" Haku asked, looking at Shepard's omni-tool.

"Giving Hannah a reasonable amount of money, for forgiveness." Shepard said.

"How much?" Michael asked.

"One-hundred thousand credits." Shepard said, and his squad's eyes went wide.

"Exactly _how_ rich are you?" Haku asked.

"Rich enough." Shepard said.


	37. Chapter 36

"I've narrowed down the bases the Illusive Man has. There is a fifty-five point-eight percent chance that he is at is in Athens, orbiting the planet Circes." EDI said.

Shepard slammed his fist on the desk.

"What?" Michael asked, surprised.

"It's so obvious!" Shepard said. "Athens. Greek. Ancient Greeks made the three headed dog, Cerberus, the namesake of the Illusive Man's empire."

"Shepard, nothing else matters now, right?" Haku asked. "We know where he is. Now we just have to kill him."

Shepard nodded. "Right. Chart a course, and go directly to the station. Are we fully stocked on everything we need?"

"We've been waiting a year for you to come back, big guy. We have everything we need." Haku smiled.

"Even the booze and Funyuns!" Michael said, smiling.

"They still make those?" Haku wondered.

"There will always be a stoner who wants Funyuns, I suppose." Shepard said, leaving his crew laughing as he went to his bed. He stripped to his boxers and sat in the bed, feeling the energy of his hunt's end coming in his limbs, though he knew he needed sleep. The door hissed open, however, and he heard Michael say "Try not to be too loud! I already gotta sleep in this chair!"

Shepard raised his eyebrow, looking Haku over as she opened her mouth, then shut it, too nervous to speak.

"Shep," Haku finally sighed. "I want to be in a relationship with you. I understand that you weren't in control of your own body- literally -near Lynn, and, though in your head you may just think of me a friend since whatever happened on that colony, but-"

Shepard stood and kissed Haku passionately, surprising her. But she still kissed back, putting her hand on the back of Shepard's head.

"I'm just going to shut up now." Haku said after they had to pull away to breath.

Shepard smiled as they both got under the covers.

"I may be a bit rusty, since it's been, like, six years, and..." Haku trailed off as Shepard pulled her closer for another kiss.

Shepard awoke, remembering the night, and smiled. Haku walked out of the bathroom, smiling, and turned in a circle.

"How do you like it?" Haku asked. "I got the idea from seeing this actress from the two-thousands, names Natalie Portman."

"I believe they call that a pixie haircut." Shepard said. "It works on such a...petite girl as yourself."

"You're just flattering me." Haku said, sitting on Shepard's lap and kissing him on the neck.

Michael walked through and, not caring for privacy, asked "Was Haku a chick or a dude? If a dude, who was the catcher?"

Haku looked at Shepard, and shrugged.

"None of your business." Shepard said.

"Just askin'." Michael said, his palms facing the couple, and he walked out the door. "And, by the way, you'd better not make this a habit. I got no sleep last night because of Mr. or Ms. Screamer, and we still have three days until we get to T.I.M.'s neighborhood."

Haku blushed, and Shepard smiled.

"You look much better with short hair." Shepard said, running his hand through his girlfriend's hair. Suddenly, his omni-tool beeped, and he sighed.

"Hello?" Shepard asked, turning the camera off before answering.

"Shepard, thank god you're back." Miranda said. "Why can't I see you?"

"I don't felt like being seen." Shepard said, laying back on his pillow. Haku sat beside him, holding his hand and frowning slightly.

Miranda sighed. "How are you doing?"

"Good." Shepard said as Haku put her head on his shoulder.

"You? Doing good? That's a miracle." Miranda said. "Rosaline misses you. So do I, Shepard. When are you coming home?"

"Two weeks, tops. Any more than that and I'm not coming back." Shepard said.

"What? Shepard, what are you talking about?"

"We're traveling to where we think the Illusive Man's base is. It's dangerous, and I don't know if we'll survive. But, if we do, I'm going to spend every day with Rosaline, and nothing's going to keep me from her anymore." Shepard said.

Though he couldn't see it, Miranda smiled. Shepard was sounding more like the man she'd married than he had in years.

"Alright," Miranda said. "Just...Just call me and tell me when you're coming back, alright?"

"Alright." Shepard agreed. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Sh...John."

"Goodbye, Miranda."


	38. Chapter 37

Shepard put on a black suit, white shirt, and black shoes. The clothes were baggier than usual, and for a good reason.

"Hey, big guy." Haku said. "You'd better get out of this alive, or I'll kill you."

Shepard smiled. "I think Wrex said that once upon a time."

Michael walked into the room, looking pale.

"Worried, Mike?" Haku asked.

"A little." Michael admitted.

"Don't worry. I won't let you die." Haku patted Michael on the back, and color returned to his face.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who's gonna save you." Michael smiled.

Shepard looked his pistol over.

"After this," Shepard said, "I'm not going to fight anymore. I'm just going to settle down and act like I should."

"Amen, John. I can call you John, right?" Haku asked.

"I believe our relationship is where you could even call me by a pet name," Shepard said, loading an Assault Rifle. "We're going to come out of this alive. The Illusive Man isn't. It's as simple as that."

"So much for big speeches." Michael rolled his eyes, grabbing two pistols. "I've been training, Shep. I hope you can shoot like you used to."

"Don't worry about me." Shepard said. "Old soldiers never go out of practice."

"I could tell." Michael said. "You need to duct tape Haku's mouth shut."

Haku blushed, and Shepard stepped forward, the door opening slowly. There, in front of them, were bright lights. Immediately, Shepard shot them, revealing five heavily-armed soldiers. The squad slid into cover, narrowly dodging an explosion. Shepard blind-fired, then tossed a grenade, killing two of the soldiers. Michael and Haku stood, firing quickly, and the others died.

"Go!" Shepard grunted, and ran forward. His squad followed when Michael noticed something.

"Run ahead!" Michael said, stopping and activating his omni-tool. "The shuttle doors are open! If I don't shut them, more will come."

"What if you can't shut them in time?" Haku asked.

"Then I'll be in heaven with a whole bunch of hot chicks," Michael chuckled nervously. "Now go ahead before I have to invoke the infamous anger of Michael Vega."

Haku nodded, and Shepard said "Good luck."

"I'm too good for luck, Shep." Michael smiled. Haku and Shepard left the room and, hearing boots coming for them, got into cover on the sides of the door. Shepard held up three fingers, and Haku nodded. Three seconds later, Shepard opened the door and the two blindfired in the hallway, killing the squad that had been sent to kill them. The two then ran through the door, into a dark room.

There, across the room, was a pair of familiar eyes. The Illusive Man lit a cigarette.

"Took you long enough." The Illusive Man said. "I've been following you every step. I've prepared for this."

"That's a bluff." Shepard said.

"Is it? Check Michael's vitals. I dare you." The Illusive Man said. Haku and Shepard wanted to, but they were afraid of what they'd see. "Face it, Shepard. Do you really want to kill me?"

"What I want doesn't matter anymore." Shepard said. "The galaxy will be a better place without you."

"Save it," The Illusive Man said, pulling a pistol out and unloading it into Shepard's chest. Shepard fell to the floor, his large body thumping against the floor.

"John!" Haku shouted, then pointed her assault rifle at the Illusive Man, crying. The Illusive Man walked forward, smirking, and reloaded his gun.

"It looks like I won in the end. There was no doubt, of course." The Illusive Man said. Then, suddenly, Shepard shot up, giving the Illusive Man an uppercut that sent him to the ground. Shepard immediately grabbed the Illusive Man's gun, sliding it across the floor.

"Good acting, Haku." Shepard said, taking his destroyed suit off. Under it, a set of armor was on Shepard, unharmed by the bullets. Shepard's shield began to recharge, and the Illusive Man glared.

"I hope you burn in hell." The Illusive Man said.

Shepard took his gun out. "I know you will."

Then, a single shot ended Shepard's seemingly-endless hunt.

"Yo, Shep, is he dead?" Michael asked.

Shepard took a photo of the body, sending it over the extranet. It would later be confirmed as real, and an extranet meme would grow where people would say they had killed the Illusive Man, not unlike a previous meme about the murder of a rapper in the nineties.

"Yes." Shepard said. "Let's go."


	39. Chapter 38

Shepard walked up to a blonde teenager, his hands in his pockets. He wore an overcoat and a black suit. He'd gotten Haku to announce that Shepard was, indeed, alive while he took care of a loose end.

"Hello Hannah." Shepard said. Hannah turned and looked Shepard over.

"Mr. Jack?" Hannah asked. She hadn't changed at all, even though she was rich from Shepard's gift. "You look...off."

"I'm John Shepard." Shepard said. "I had mental problems and another personality emerged. That was John Mason. That personality is gone, though."

Hannah nodded, taking what would seem like insanity to others well. In truth, it was unexplainable to describe what had happened within Shepard's head, as even he couldn't remember.

"I didn't kill Lynn. I loved her." Shepard said. "I'm terrified that you'll hate me, or try to get me arrested, but I'm telling the truth, and I couldn't live with myself until I told you what happened."

"No need." Hannah said. "The door was open, so when they checked the security cameras they would've seen that you killed that man in self-defense."

"Hm." Shepard said. "You're a smart girl, too. You probably know that I gave you all of those credits."

Hannah nodded, and stood, hugging the Commander. He put his hand on her back, patting her.

"I miss mom." Lynn said, and began crying.

"I miss her, too." Shepard said. "I've been thinking about it and, because you have no family, would you let me adopt you? I have another daughter, though. Rosaline. She's a child prodigy, truly."

Hannah smiled. "Sure. I'd like that. Though I think you're more not going to tell as many jokes as Mr. Jack did."

"I won't. But I'll try not to be moody as I used to be." Shepard said, smiling. He opened his omni-tool, and Haku smiled.

"Told you it'd go better than you thought." Haku said. "I listened to the whole thing."

Shepard's smile grew. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, love." Haku said. She'd learned that Shepard liked her to call him things like 'love,' so she said little things like that often.

"Call your sister and get her to do the legal work. And to abandon the previous favor I asked her to do." Shepard said. "Miranda took care of it, surprisingly."

"I know. Looks like you really _can't_ predict what others will always do." Haku smiled.

"Never said I could." Shepard said. "Love you."

"Love you too, big guy." Haku said, and then added "You should spend some time with Rosaline."

"I know." Shepard said.

A week later, Shepard stood, thinking of how best to introduce Rosaline to Hannah when Miranda opened the door.

"John." Miranda nodded.

"Miranda." Shepard said, then picked his daughter up, smiling. "You've grown, Rosie!"

Rosaline giggled. "You look good, Daddy. Getting more sleep?"

Hannah was surprised. Little girls usually didn't know about how sleep affected looks.

Rosaline saw Hannah and said "Blonde hair. That's pretty rare. I'm Rosaline."

"I'm Hannah," Hannah smiled.

"She's your big sister." Shepard smiled, putting Rosaline down.

"I know." Rosaline said, walking over to Hannah. Everyone in the room was surprised.

"How?" Haku asked.

"I use Mommy's computer." Rosaline said. "Her encrypted files are easy to access. She forgets I'm a genius."

Hannah got down on one knee and hugged Rosaline. "I won't. I hope we can be friends."

"Me too." Rosaline said, and hugged Hannah back.

"Wow." Michael said, strolling in the door as if he owned the place. "This is so sweet I'm going to die of diabetes."

"Oh, shut up." Haku smiled. "How's it going?"

"Good." Isabella said. "Aria's being a flirt, though."

"And she won't let me go to the meetings." Michael said, pouting.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I'll let you help do business deals." Isabella said. "Especially after you said that Aria and I making out would be hot."

"You can't hate me for speaking the truth!" Michael said, then grabbed the remote. "What's on TV?"

"He's childish." Rosaline noted.

"Yep." Haku said, curling up to Shepard. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Nothing, I hope." Shepard sighed, putting his hand around Haku's waist. "I'm too old to fight."

"You're barely forty. Suck it up." Haku smiled, then pecked Shepard on the cheek.


End file.
